Undiscovered Feeling
by Born To Be A Writer121
Summary: Quinn has hated Rachel for years and now due to a Glee assignment they are forced to work together. What will happen when these girls are alone together? Will things takes a turn for the worst? Or was this the break Quinn was waiting for? Tune in to find out. Please read and review. G!P Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Glee Fan-fiction. I love Glee and I love having a chance to write for them. However, reviews are welcome but disrespectful reviews will be deleted immediately. You have suggest on how you would like things to go. Review me and you never know I just might use your idea. One more thing, you may leave any review you like, but leave constructive criticism not mean and hurtful ones. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. Just the story and the mistakes.**

**Warning: G!P Quinn in later chapters. If you don't like it, I ask that you please don't read it.**

**Pairing: Faberry, Brittana, Pucktana and Faberittana friendship.**

**A/N 2: Okay so here we go please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Quinn's P.O.V~<p>

There was something about Rachel that never liked. It all started when Finn Hudson entered the picture. I was the captain of the Cheerios, beautiful, and popular. Although Rachel was beautiful, she wasn't popular. She was the captain of the McKinley High Glee club.

This was at the bottom of the food chain. So everyone was surprised when it came time for Finn to choose a girlfriend, he choose Rachel the lease popular student in our school over me the most popular girl along with my other two best friends Brittany, who was a talented dancer and beautiful but she wasn't smart at all. On the other hand my other best friend Santana was a talented singer, very beautiful and also 100% bitch. I remember that day so clearly almost like it happened yesterday. Finn came up to us one day during lunch and said,

"Hey, Quinn can I talk to you for minute?"

"You already are!" I said with an irritated tone.

"In private I meant."

"Finn just say what you have to say. Santana and Brittany will know by days end anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Didn't I just say that Finn?"

"Whew scary Quinn, okay look I really like you, but I want to be with Rachel. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway."

I whipped my head around so fast I almost caught whip-flash.

'Was he being serious right now choosing man hands over me?' I thought to myself. Just when I was about to say something Santana beat me to the punch.

"Can't be that stupid Finnessa! You're choosing man hands over Quinn? You clearly don't care for your reputation." She said clearly as confused as I was at the moment. Finn looked at Santana with a evil glare.

"This has nothing to do with you Santana, so stay out of it!"

"Who's going to make me? Is it you Pillsbury dough boy?"

"Not everyone has to sleep with the entire male student, just, because mommy and daddy can pay attention to me."

Even I could tell that comment about her mom took her by surprise. I knew she was hurt, but didn't want to show it. Santana hated showing emotion, she thought it would make her seen weak. I don't know why! She was the most feared person in our school besides me. But anyways I sat there listing to their little fight.

"Fuck you Finn you don't know shit about my life." She said with a mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes and voice.

"What didn't daddy paid for a boob job so, you could be a even bigger whore then you already are? Or was mommy to busy ignoring her whore of a daughter to actually care?"

I knew that was the last straw, because you see Santana's mother died last summer and she was still having a hard time dealing with it. Because of the guilt she felt about the way she spoke to her mother, and now knowing she would never get the chance to take it back really hurt her.

~Flashback to Santana house last summer~

_Santana's mother Amelia came home from the work late one night to fine Santana in the kitchen eating a sandwich. As she walked over to the couch, to sit and rest from being on her feet all day. Amelia was a Doctor who works in the ER. So, she always busy and on her feet for about 15 to 18 hours a day. She called Santana from the kitchen._

_"La miel se puede hacer mi favor por favor?" (Honey can you do me a flavor please?)_

_"Claro mama que es? (Sure mom what is it)_

_"Que esta pasando conusted Santana, me refiero a su lucha en la escuela, siendo malos a la nina Rachel sin razon, todo lo que su no pero espanol, su mal humor mas que es lo normal pasando?"_

_(Well could you tell me what's going on with you Santana? I mean your fighting in school, being evil to that Rachel girl for no reason and your failing everything, but Spanish. You're moody more then you normally are. What's going on?)_

_"Nada de lo que acaba de tener muchas cosas en mi mente eso es todo."_

_(Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind that's all.)_

_"Santana, tengo algo importante quehace."_

_(Santana I have something important to ask you.)_

_"Bueno." (okay)_

_"Es usted lesbiana?" (Are you a lesbian?)_

_"Mama me puede explicar!" (Mama I can explain.)_

_" Por lo tanto, es verdad, entonces? Estoy decepcionado en que Santana, no porque te gustan las chicas, sino por u sintio la necesidad de mentir acerca de ello. Su tierra durante 2 semanas."_

_(So it's true then, I am so disappointed in you. Not, because you like girls, but because you felt that you had to lie to me about it. I'm grounding you for 2 weeks.)_

_"Mama come on please don't do this... I have sectionals next week! If I miss it I might not make Cheerios captain."_

_"Santana no me importa bien!" (Santana I do not care okay!)_

_"I hate you!"_

_Santana said as she ran up to her room and slammed the door. A month had passed and Santana was still pissed at her mother, because missing sectionals had in deed cost her the chance at becoming captain. In fact it was given to me. Now even though, she was happy for me, I know she wished it was her. So when she came home, finally deciding to talk to her again, only to be shocked at the sight of her father, on his knees crying and his cell phone smashed against the wall. She never seen her father cry, not once in 16 and half years. So she knew something went terribly wrong._

_Santana's father Dr. Oscar Lopez saw his daughter enter the house and quickly dried his tears. He called for her to join him in the living room. She did as she was told and looked into her beautiful brown eyes and said,_

_"Santana I need to tell you something, please come and sit with me."_

_"Papi what's going on?" She asked getting more worried by the second._

_"Your mami was in a terrible car accident and she died on her the way to the hospital."_

_"No! Papi No!" Santana screamed with tears running down face. She felt so guilty for how she spoken to her mother. Especially knowing that she could never take it back._

~End of flashback~

Santana didn't say anything else; she just punched him in the nose and walked off. I looked at Finn obviously pissed at what he said…he hit her below the belt, without even knowing.

"Good job Finn!" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"What she can dish it out, but she can't take it?" He said holding his nose.

"Santana lost her captain spot to me because, she was grounded for lying about being a lesbian. She told her mother that she hated her and didn't speak to her. On the day she was going to talk to her mom she was killed in a car crash. She feels so guilty for never being able to say sorry and that she loved her. Then you bring it up making fun of her. You're lucky all she did was punch you in tge nose, because had that been me, I would've done way more, this all happened last summer!"

"I didn't know. Could you tell her I'm so sorry for what I said."

"Okay, but she won't listen to me though. The only person to bring her out of her room was Brittany."

"I have to go." He said feeling guilty and I once again I rolled my eyes and said,

"Yeah whatever, bye."

With that said Finn and I went our separate ways. Santana hated Finn and every time she saw him she had her best friend Puck throw a slushy in his face. Finn started dating Rachel and I was pissed off for a couple of days, until one day I got the idea of keeping your friends close, but your enemies closer!

Well if that's the case then Rachel Berry you just met your new best friend! I thought as I watched them together in the choir room laughing and singing.

"One day Rachel, one day!" I said walking down the hall to my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: So, do you think I should continue? What do you think will happen? Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for all the positive feed back. By the way I know things will seem like there moving fast for Santana and Brittany and not so Quinn and Rachel. That's because the focus is on Faberry and some chapters it will be Brittana. Please be patient with me. Please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Later that day during glee club~<p>

I walked into the choir room avoiding my usual seat next to Santana and took the seat next Rachel. While Mr. Schuster was running late as usual took the opportunity to lay some ground work on Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing pleasantly well today, thanks for asking Quinn, and yourself?"

"I'm doing okay. So, how was you're date last night with Finn?"

"How did you know about our date?"

"Puck told Santana and Santana told me. So, how was it?"

"It was okay I guess, I mean all he talked about was, Call of Duty Modern War Fair 3... um Quinn?" She said as if she just realizes I was talking to her, and haven't yet insulted her. So, I looked in her eyes and said,

"Yeah?"

"Why are you talking to me? I mean you've hated me for years and now with Finn choosing to be with me and not you should be an even bigger reason to hate me." She said not trying to rub it

"I don't hate you, I think you're annoying, you talk too much and you're a diva. But, no I don't hate you." I said being half sincere.

"Okay, well was there something, I could do for you Quinn?"

"So, you remember when last year when you offered to be my friend and I refused?"

"I remember offering to be your friend and you calling me a bunch degrading names and then you had Puck throw a slushy in my face. So yeah I remember!" She snapped at me with a hurt expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry about and everything I've ever done to you. You didn't deserve it and I'm really sorry. I was also wondering if your offer to become friends was still on the table." I said 100% sincere. I've actually never knew how beautiful her eyes were...

'Wait what the actual fuck am I talking about? I am supposed to be doing this to get to Finn right?' My inner voice said.

"Why? So I can say yes, and have Santana come up from behind me and throw a slushy in my face and while laughing and saying,

'really man hands as if we would ever friends with you 'or something like that." Rachel said looking even more hurt then before? Why am I doing this? Is Finn really worth it or am I just mad, because he didn't pick me? Oh my god I sound like such a girl right now. I'm so glad this is in my head.

"No, Rachel of course not. But I am really sorry for treating you like that, no bullshit, no jokes or hidden agenda I promise. I just want to friends with you. Can I have a second chance?"

"Let me think about it okay."

"Okay, sounds fair enough." Just then Mr. Schuster walked in the room carrying a box of books and says,

"Okay, everyone we have to get ready for Regionals and we have nothing for our set list. So anyone has any ideals?"

Rachel was the first to open her mouth to say something. Wow what a surprise!

"I was thinking we should do original songs." She had suggested this last week and no one went for it. So, instead of letting it get voted down a second time, why make it happen! I looked over to Santana looked irritated as she said,

"Who votes Rachel down a second time?" I looked at her then at Rachel before saying,

"No, I think Rachel's on to something here. If we do our own songs then we can't lose, it'll be our own feeling and emotions. Plus we have a very talented song writer in our mist."

"Well if these two girls can agree on something, then it must be worth trying." Finn said happy to see us getting along.

"Okay hold up, I think we all should write something too then." Santana said only being half serious.

"Okay, good brainstorming um, but I have an assignment for the week. It's more of an honestly assignment. Get to know your partner on a personal level and find a song that can describe your true feeling. It could be towards your partner, your family or even how you feel about yourself. I want you guys to pick a name out of the hat and who ever you choose is your partner and that final, no ands, ifs or buts about it. We'll begin with Santana." Will said putting the hat on the table.

Santana walked up to the hat and revealed who she picked,

"Brittany."

"Yah!" Brittany shouted jumping out of her seat. It was Finn's turn next to pick someone.

"Puck." Then I was next, well if I have any luck at all then I would pick Rachel.

"Rachel." YES! Wait why am so excited? I mean it's just Rachel right? God what is happening to me? Then Artie was next. I know he's mad that Santana picked his girlfriend, but hey that's the luck of the draw I guess.

"Mike."

As I watched Mercedes walking up to the hat hoping get her best friend Kurt,

"Kurt."

Since Tina was absent today, I guess she would get partnered up with Lauren who also wasn't here today. After every name was picked excluding Lauren and Tina. Mr. Shue tell everyone,

"Okay well get to it." I turned in my seat to look at Rachel then I said,

"So, can you come over tomorrow night? We can started on our project?"

"Why, not tonight?" Was Rachel flirting with? No, she's just being her sweet self.

"I thought, you were busy with your vocal lesions."

"I have a perfect pitch, so I can miss one night, besides my dads are not home for the weekend." Yeah, she's flirting with me I think…

"Okay, I'll be over tonight." I never noticed those legs...I mean damn! Whoa get a hold of yourself Quinn.

"Great, see you after school. I could give you a ride!"

"I bet you can." Oh shit that was out loud.

~Rachel P.O.V~

Did Quinn just a make sexual comment towards me? No, but she looks so cute when she's embarrassed.

"Yeah, I can no problem." I wonder if she caught that? I said in my head.

"So, I'll see you later then?" Yeah I'm pretty sure she caught that.

"Yeah, sounds great."

As the bell ranged, Quinn and I went our separate ways. I couldn't help but think about Quinn and I spending a whole weekend together. But, hey I could be getting a little a head of myself. She might just come over tonight and never want to come over again. All I know is I can't wait, I just hope Quinn feels the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope you all liked it. So, what do you think will happen? Is this a game or is Quinn really turning over a new leaf? Tune in to find out. Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexy Times Below!**

* * *

><p>~End of School~<p>

So, I was going to drive Quinn over my house to do our project, but she asked me to take her home instead. She said she needed to go get her car, and that she'll be here in 15 minutes.

I am so nervous about Quinn coming over and I don't know why. I mean Quinn has always been mean to me and treated me like she hated me, but she said today that she didn't hate.

I have a confession to make. I've kinda always had a thing for Quinn. I means she's so beautiful and smart, but I can't let my guard down. I know she has an agenda, I mean how am I supposed to believe that all of a sudden she wants to be nice to me? Yeah right! I mean I'll give her the benefit of the doubt, but I won't give in to her!

~Quinn's P.O.V~

Okay what is wrong with me? I've been sitting in my car for the past 15 minutes. I just can't go though with this stupid plan. I'm very confused. At first I was doing this to get Finn. But why am I fighting for a guy that didn't want me to begin with?

For the past 15 minutes, all I can think about was Rachel. I've been thinking about her like all day to be honest and I don't know what to do about it. So, I got out of my car and walked to her front door and before I could ring the bell she opens the door with a big smile on her face wearing some normal clothes. Well color me surprised. She had on some tight blue jeans that really hugged her ass perfectly and a white tank top that shows off her amazing figure. Damn Rachel looks hot!

"Quinn I'm so glad you could make it." She said moving aside so I could come in. I took look around the living room and just as I suspected there so many trophies, and awards for all sorts of things.

"Yeah, sorry if I'm late." I said checking her out. Stop Quinn just stop! She doesn't think of you like that at all. So, you shouldn't be thinking of her like that. My God what is wrong with me?

"So, let's go upstairs to my room, so we can do our project for glee club." She said walking up the stairs to her room. When we got to her room and opened her door and to my surprise she had a normal bed room. Walls were light red she a black and red bed set. Some movies ... musicals of course. A nice flat screen TV and nice soft bed.

"So where do you want to begin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were supposed to be telling each other the honest truth about ourselves, and then choosing a song about our friendship or each other."

"Yeah, I know. Okay how about I go first?"

"Okay, sounds good."

"Okay, so I was adopted by two gay men. One's a lawyer and the other one is a surgeon at the Lima Medical Hospital. I love my fathers more then anything. You know last year I met my birth mother through my ex-boyfriend Jesse St. James. But, when you went into labor after regionals last year, I talked to my mother and told me…" She said looking down I could tell she wanted to cry and it hurt me to have to watch it.

So, without I pulled her into my arms and held her. She finally let it go and cried. She cried for a long time, and I couldn't believe that I ever could thought about hurting, when shes already so broken. She finally stops crying and look at me as I wiped her tears from her eyes."

"Are you okay Rach?"

"Yeah, I'm okay sorry I broke down like that."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Its all good. So, do you want to finish the story or would you like me tell mine now?" I said still holding her in arms. She's so warm and her hair smells so good.

"I'll finish, so she told me that she didn't want to be my mother, because she missed her chance and she want a baby she could rise as her own. But, I was thinking you had a daughter… me! What's wrong with me? Why didn't she want me? After I found out she adopted your baby girl Beth. I got to thinking that, she wanted to be a mother; she just didn't want to be my mother. I had a brother. My dad had son but he died at the age of 7 in a car clash. As you know that I love to sing and dance. I will be a huge broadway star one day. I have a confession to make... I like this girl and I think we could become friends, but I not sure I could trust her. Not to mention she's breathtakingly beautiful and smart, she happens to a cheerleader. Head cheerleader to be exact."

"Really, so you think I'm beautiful? I know you feel as if you can't trust me right now, but I promise I'm going to work on it. Now about me, were to start? Well my mother and father always raised me to be the perfect daughter. I couldn't do no wrong. I had to be perfect, straight A's, honor roll, head cheerleader, president of the celibacy club and dating the star quarterback.

One night while talking to Puck and drinking some wine coolers, we needed up having sex. I became pregnant a couple of weeks later. Even though, I knew Puck was the father I tried to blame it on Finn. He was dumb to actual believe he could get me pregnant without having sex. He told my parents I was having his baby though a song, even after I told him not to say anything. He thought actually thought my highly religious parents would've okay with their 16 year old daughter having unlawful sex and becoming pregnant. Needless to say they kicked me out and told me to never come back. I moved in with Finn until you told him the baby was Pucks. I was kicked out of there as well. I stayed with Puck and then I left and moved in with Mercedes. She became one of my best friends.

After I had decided to give Beth up for adoption, was the same exact time my mom wanted it be in my life. I moved back in with them as long as I promised to never do anything that unGodly again and I didn't and everything went back to normal. My dad is a homophonic, closed minded, Christian who don't believe that people love who they love and that it is a sin and an abomination. I'm an only child by the way. I want be a famous photographer one day. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to your brother. I like you too just so you know."

"Thank you, I was wondering if I could get another hug."

"Sure, I have no problem with that." I said holding her tight. We break apart from our hug, and look into each others eyes. We lean in towards each other as our lips touch ever so softly. Our kiss began innocent and it progressed as she licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and her tongue slipped inside. Our tongues danced around each other as our kiss became more and more passionate. How one kiss could turn into a heated make out session is beyond me. When I put my hands under her shirt, she breaks the kiss and I silently curse myself for doing so.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry about that, I would fully understand if you wish to leave my home, and never come back. I also completely understand if you didn't want to be friends with me any more. I just had to do…"

I ended her rant with another kiss. Now why haven't my kisses with Puck, Sam, or Finn ever had me feeling like this? Rachel's lips were so soft and I love kissing her…

~Santana's P.O.V~

~Over at my house~

Okay, so that asshole really hurt my feelings, but that's nothing compared to my other problem. You I'm completely head over heels in love with my best friend Brittany, but she's dating Stubbles McCripplepants. I am so happy that I finally found an assignment that I liked. I can't tell Brittany how I feel about her, because I'll get to nervous and choke on my words. But, maybe I could sing her a song and hopes that she knows how I feel about her. Brittany comes back into my room from the bathroom and says,

"San I have to tell you something, and I know you hate talking about your feelings. So I hope you'll listen to me."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I've loved you since we were 13 years old when you gave me my first kiss. I've been thinking and I don't like to do that, because it makes my head hurts. But I don't think I could be with Artie anymore. Santana I love you more then I have ever loved anyone else in my whole life. When I'm with you my beats faster and slower at the same time. Which is weird because I didn't know I could do that. Maybe I'm magic like Harry Potter or something."

"Brittany, I have a song I want to sing to you. Please listen to the words closely, because I mean every word of it. As get up off my bed I kiss her lips and tell her to 'just listen' as I began to sing the most beautiful song I have ever heard from Luther Vandross.

"When I look in your eyes, there I see  
>Just what you mean to me<br>Here in my heart I believe  
>Your love is all I'll ever need<br>Holdin' you close through the night  
>I need you<p>

When I look in your eyes and there I see  
>What happiness really means<br>The love that we share makes life so sweet  
>Together we'll always be<br>This pledge of love feels so right, and I need you

Here and now  
>I promise to love faithfully, because<br>You're all I need  
>Here and now<br>I vow to be one with thee (You and me), hey  
>Your love is all I'll ever need.<p>

Say, yeah, yeah...

When I look in your eyes, there I'll see  
>All that a love should really be<br>And I need you more and more each day  
>Nothin' can take your love away<br>More than I dare to dream  
>I need you<p>

Here and now  
>I promise to love faithfully<br>You're all I need  
>Here and now<br>I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah  
>Your love is all I need<p>

(Starting here) Ooh, and I'm starting now  
>I believe (I believe in love), I believe<br>(Starting here) I'm starting right here  
>(Starting now) Right now because I believe in your love<br>So I'm glad to take the vow

Here and now, oh  
>I promise to love faithfully<br>You're all I need  
>Here and now, yeah<br>I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah  
>Your love is all I need<p>

I, hey...yeah...yeah...hey...  
>Uh, hey...<br>I-I, love is all I need  
>Ooh...ooh...yeah...<br>Yeah...yeah...hey...yeah...yeah...  
>Love is all I need<br>Ooh...ooh...  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,<br>Oh  
>Hey...yeah<p>

Hey...yeah..." Song ended and looked into her eyes as she looked into mines and said,

"Santana, I… I … c .. cant b...believe you sang such a beautiful song to me. Is this how you really feel?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, every word of it. I'm so in love with Brittany that I sometimes can't think straight. You're the most beautiful, talented and smart girl I've known and I want to spend the rest of my life with with you. But I know you and me are forever Brittany. Your it for me and I love more then anything else in the world. You're an angel to me and you will always be."

~Brittany's P.O.V~

Wow Santana just said everything, I've been waiting for her to say since we were 13. But I never knew it would happen like this, so beautiful and perfect like out of a fairy tale. Lord Tubbington told me to just be honest with myself and Santana. To just trust him that she feels the exact same way that I do. I though he crazy and that those cigarettes he's been smoking has finally gotten to him. But he was right about everything. How awesome am I to have a magic cat that can tell the future.

"That was so beautiful and I love you too San. I always have and always will." With that said I got off the bed and kissed her so passionately. Santana moved me back towards the bed and we then fall on it with her landing on top of me. I open my mouth and her tongue slipped inside. My hands began unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her black push-up bra. I slid her shirt down her arms and trows it on the floor. She lifts my shirt above my head and thows it on the floor where her shirt landed. She begin kissing, and sucking on my neck as I moan softly. Her hands move to my pants and she freezes for a moment.

"May I?" She asks for permission.

"Yes!"

She unbuttons my jeans and slides them down my legs and on to the floors. I did the same with jeans and about 2 minutes later we were both completely naked.

"You're so beautiful baby."

"Thanks, but not as nearly as beautiful as you are."

I place two fingers inside her and she does the same to me and I swear I've never felt something so magical and beautiful in my life. She begins to pump her fingers into me faster making me moan louder.

"Oh baby, yes this feels so good"

"Yes! Oh yes, please don't stop." Santana moans as I start to move my fingers faster and harder into her.

"Oh Harder, Santana oh my God right there, baby holy shit right there."

"Oh God I love you so much Brittany, shit this feels so fucking good."

About 20 minutes later we feel our organisms closing in on us as we move even faster and harder in each other. My organism hit me so hard…

"OOOHHH MY GOD!" I screamed as I close my eyes and see fireworks going off before my eyes. I watched Santana organism take control of her and it's the most sexiest thing I have I ever seem. When she came down from being on cloud 12 her legs gave out and she collapses on top of me. We removed our fingers from each other and wipe them on her sheets. She lays next to me completely out of breath and sweating just like me. That's happens to be the best sex I have ever had.

"That was amazing Sanny."

"Sweet mother of God." Was all she could say, before we slipped into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too S." We mumbled in our sleep. I finally got my girl! I thought before I really went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just so you know Faberry won't be having sexy times until later in the chapters. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**

**Santana's song: Luther Vandross - Here and Now**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Quinn's P.O.V~<p>

Kissing Rachel is my new favorite activity. I suddenly want to go all the way with her right now laying between her warm legs with her hand inside my shirt. God I've never wanted anyone as badly as I want Rachel right now, then she says something so slow I barely caught it.

"Quinn make love to me!" I know I'm hearing things now. Did Rachel Berry just as me to make love to her. I would and want to so, so, so badly it's just that, well Rachel's a virgin and I want it to be special.

"Rachel, I would love too but I just can't."

"Oh, okay I understand." She says with hurt in her eyes. I quickly make myself clear.

"Rachel, baby I would love to make love to you more then anything else in the world, but when do make love for the first time. I want it to be special. I want you to be 100% sure you're ready, and my girlfriend, plus I want everything to be so special. Prom night would be the perfect night for us to take such a step."

"Oh Quinn you are so romantic and sweet, but I'm ready right now. I guess I could wait 5 weeks until prom to be with you that way, and your right it would perfect and special because, my first time will be with you the most sexiest woman alive to me."

"Okay then, but babe I have to go home now."

"Really, you can't stay for dinner?"

"Yeah, I guess I could ... Let me call home real quick. I could maybe even spend the weekend if you want!"

"Yeah, you're more then welcome Quinn."

"Okay, give me a second."

I called home hoping my father Russell wasn't home. He has a strong hatred for gay people, unwedded parents, and the Berry's James and Leroy Berry Rachel's dads. However, my mom don't like it as well, but it's not really an issue with her.

~On the phone~

I called my house, and guess who answered the phone? None, but my dad and he sounded drunk as usual. Ever since he lost job at the law firm, he's been drinking and getting an attitude with everyone sometimes over nothing.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Its Quinn dad."

"Oh what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with my friend this weekend."

"It's not over with those two fairies is it?"

"No, dad I'm staying with Santana and Brittany."

"You're lying to me! You are laying up with their queer daughter I knew it!"

"Dad, I'm staying at Santana's I promise. Why would I be over at her house? I can't stand her, why would I even want to be in the same room as her."

"You promise, you're at Santana's."

"Yeah, I promise."

"Okay, then I'll see you on Sunday."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

~End of phone call~

As I put my phone back in my pocket, and walked back into Rachel's room with a smile on my face. But that quickly faded when I saw Rachel crying and I was immediately heart broken wondering what was wrong.

"Rach… Rachel baby what's wrong?"

"Quinn, could you please go home please."

"No! Not until you tell me what wrong."

"I know you lied to me, and I don't want to be around you. Any relationship we had or could have had is over and I don't appreciate the simple fact that you were playing with my emotions. Saying you me or whatever just GO!"

"I'm confused, I didn't lie to you."

"I heard you tell your dad and I quote 'Why would I ever go to her house? I wouldn't even want to be in the same room with her' So just leave please." Just great she heard me talking to drunk ass father and now I feel so fucking guilty.

"Oh, baby come here I'm so sorry you had to hear that." She came over and fell into my arms and cried.

"I thought you really liked me? I knew you were full of it and yet I still believed you."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I said all those things about you. But I had to lie to my dad. See if it was my mom who answered the phone, I could have told her I was with you and she wouldn't have cared too much. I mean I couldn't spend the night or anything like that, but she wouldn't have minded if I had dinner with you."

"Okay..."

"I told you how my dad is. He very homophobic with a serve dislike for your fathers. I could never tell him I'm hanging out with you or that I like you and want to be with you. He would kick me out again and this time there will be no coming back. Ever since my dad started drinking, my mom just agrees to anything that he says just so they won't fight. She wouldn't say anything if he kicked me out again."

"I'm sorry, but kicking your child out and leaving her to fend for herself doesn't seem like the christian thing to do."

"Maybe not, but my dad doesn't care about that stuff."

"So that's why you had to lie about being with Santana and Brittany instead of me?"

"Yeah, once again I'm sorry about everything I ever said to you. I want to start over with you. Will you go with me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Okay, we need to find song for us."

"Plus you have to break up with Finn."

"Monday morning I promise."

So after we talked, then we made dinner and watched Rachel's favorite movie 'Funny Girl.' Then we made out and went to bed. Pretty much the same happened all weekend, but I didn't mind I got hang out with Rachel so I'm good.

~Monday afternoon during glee club~

~Brittany's P.O.V~

Even though, I care about Artie a lot I had the perfect weekend with Santana. We shared our feeling and then made love. Yesterday San took me to feed the ducks and we had a picnic, it was just perfect. So as I walked up to Artie he just looked so not knowing.

"Hey honey how was your weekend?"

"Artie, we need to talk."

"Okay about what."

"I'm sorry; I can't be with you any more. I'm in love with someone else." I said getting right to the point. No sense in beating around a bush. Which confusing why would I want to beat up and bush? I mean that's mean... The bush didn't do anything to me.

"Let me guess Santana?"

"Why would you ask that?" Could he read minds?

"Because, I know you're cheating on me with her. Just tell me the truth is Santana?"

"Yes. But, I still want us to be friends."

"I knew it. Maybe some time in the future, but not now I'm sorry."

"I understand." With that said I walked over to where Santana was sitting and kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back.

"Baby I did it, I broke up with him for you."

"I'm more then happy B. I want to perform the song I sang for you on Friday night." I could tell she was nervous, but I guess she really is in love with me. I guess lord tubbington was right about Santana being my soul mate.

"Okay, you don't have too, if you don't want too."

"I'm not ready to come out at school or at home or anything like that yet, but the glee club... I can do."

"Thank you so much."

"Anything for you."

Just then Mr. Schuster walked in with his coffee. Put his stuff on the desk.

"Okay, confession week begins now, so who wants to go first?" He looked around and was surprised when Santana had her hand up."

"Okay Santana, tell us your confession or how you feel about yourself and sing your song please."

"Well um this is hard for me, but give me second."

"Okay, take your time."

"Okay, I ready" she said taking a deep breath in and breathing it out.

"So, my confession is that I'm a lesbian and I madly, head over heels in love with my best friend Brittany S. Pierce. I have this song for that tells her exactly her I feel about her its called Here and Now by Luther Vandross … hit it." She tells the glee band. The piano starts to play the song. She takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

"When I look in your eyes

There I see

Just what you mean to me

Here in my heart I believe

Your love is all I'll ever need

Holdin' you close through the night

I need you, yeah

I look in your eyes and there I see

What happiness really means

The love that we share makes life so sweet

Together we'll always be

This pledge of love feels so right

And, ooh, I need you

(The glee club is singing back up vocals for her)

Here and now

I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)

You're all I need

Here and now

I vow to be one with thee (You and me), hey

Your love is all (I need) I need

Say, yeah, yeah...

When I look in your eyes, there I'll see

All that a love should really be

And I need you more and more each day

Nothin' can take your love away

More than I dare to dream

I need you

Here and now

I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)

You're all I need

Here and now

I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah

Your love is all I need

(Starting here) Ooh, and I'm starting now

I believe (I believe in love), I believe

(Starting here) I'm starting right here

(Starting now) Right now because I believe in your love

So I'm glad to take the vow

Here and now, oh

I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)

You're all I need

Here and now, yeah

I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah

Your love is all I need

I, hey...yeah...yeah...hey...

Uh, hey...

I-I, love is all I need

Ooh...ooh...yeah...

Yeah...yeah...hey...yeah...yeah...

Love is all I need

Ooh...ooh...

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh

Hey...yeah

Hey...yeah..."

"Brittany I'm so in love with you. Will you be my girl friend?"

"Yes!" I said running over to hug her and kiss her. Mr. Schuster got to break our kiss before it got to Rated-R.

"Okay, ladies break it up. Congratulations on your new relationship, and beautiful song. Good job Santana."

"Thank you." She said as we took our seat next to each other. We take our seats as the rest of them go.

~Quinn's P.O.V~

I can't believe she actually came out to the glee club. Just to be with Brittany and I can't even admit to staying at Rachel house. I'm a coward, because I'm starting to like Rachel and it's freaking me out a bit. I'm seating on the other side of Santana and I whisper in her ear.

"S I'm so proud of you, and don't worry I'll always have your back."

"Thanks, Q I needed that. So are you going to tell when you started falling for Rachel?"

"I don't know it started off as a ploy to get Finn back, but I honestly don't want him. I want her. What do I do S?"

"Well secretly date her and in public have a boyfriend while she stays with that jack-ass, and then when we leave school in a couple months. We should all be in New York, by then and we'll live our lives the way we want too. But for now just keep it between us four, because we all need a place to stay."

"But, were rich S."

"And only 17 Q. We have to wait until were 18 and graduated from high school and off to college. Then they can't legally do or say anything. We'll be adults and we can live the life style we choose."

"Okay, I like that plan. Is Santana turning soft?" I laughed

"Please, I'm still bad ass bitch."

"Says the woman who just came out to us, declaring her undying love for Brittany, which I already knew by the way."

"Oh whatever!"

"Love you too S."

Just then I turned around and started talking to Rachel while Finn gave his presentation.

"So, I was thinking that maybe you could just stay with Finn and I get a boyfriend and we secretly date each other, and when we graduate, and you and Brittany get into NAYDA and Santana and I get into NYU we could finally live and have an open relationship with each other. With our families never finding out, because we'll be few a states away, so what do you think?"

"Well I say that is pure genius Quinn. Did you come up with that?

"Actually Santana did, pretty good huh?"

"Yeah, so it's my turn to go next, I got the perfect song to sing to you."

So, it was finally my turn to give my confession and sing my song.

"So, my confession is to Rachel…I know I've been a complete bitch to you and I want to take this time to say I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. After this weekend of actually getting to know you, I've come to the conclusion that you're a pretty cool person. Now I'll admit, when Finn choose you over me it hurt so much, that I wanted to break your heart, to get Finn back. But, I got to know you and realize that I really want to be friends with you. So, what do you say? Will you forgive me and become my friend?"

"Yes, Quinn I forgive and I would love to start over and become friends."

"I have this song I want to sing for you Rachel. It's called That's What Friends Are For by. Kelly Clarkson

"And I never thought I'd feel this way

And as far as I'm concerned

I'm glad I got the chance to say

That I do believe I love you

And if I should ever go away

Well, then close your eyes and try

To feel the way we do today,

And then if you can remember,

Keep smiling, keep shining,

Knowing you can always count on me

For sure

That's what friends are for

For good times and bad times

I'll be on your side forever more.

That's what friends are for

I never thought I'd feel this way

Well you came and opened me

And now there's so much more I see

And so, by the way, I thank you.

And then for the times when we're apart

Well, then close your eyes and know

These words are coming from my heart

And then if you can remember

Keep smiling, keep shining

Knowing you can always count on me

For sure

That's what friends are for

In good times and bad times

I'll be on your side forevermore

That's what friends are for"

"Thank you, Quinn I love the song."

"I'm glad."

"Okay, well that's all for day see you tomorrow." Mr. Schuster said dismissing the class. I couldn't have been more then happy with how that turned out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think or want to happen. Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter update. I hope like it. Please read an review Until Next Time Enjoy!**

**Warning: The Unholy Trinity sexy times.**

* * *

><p>~3 months later~<p>

Rachel's P.O.V

So it's been 3 months since I started secretly dating Quinn and I couldn't be happier. Finn and I are still together, to make look real. Sad part is that he really thinks that we have such a good relationship going, and we did until I started seeing Quinn. He's a nice guy and I told him about my brother's death. You know what really happened.

I was drunk and I told him everything. Well not everything, I didn't tell him about me and Quinn. Speaking of Quinn she started that the wide receiver Aaron Samuels he was pretty good too. I just hated seeing the together, because if I didn't know no better I would have said that they were happy together, always holding hands and smiling. I mean I know its all for show, but it just felt so real to me. I saw Quinn eating lunch with Santana and Brittany so, I walked over there.

"Quinn, can I speak to you for a moment alone?"

"Yeah, sure what's up Rach?" She asked me once we were in a empty class room.

"Do you know how jealous you're making me when you're with him?"

"I'm just playing a part baby that's all. I promise you that, my heart belongs to you."

I didn't say another word. I just grabbed her and kissed her and pushed her towards the table. When jumped up and sat on top. We still remained kissing as I started grinding my body on her body. I opened her shirt and finally got to her breast. As I was reaching for her pants she stopped and jumped off the table.

"Quinn, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You say you want to make love to me, but every time I hands get near your pants, you move them away or jump or something crazy like that. Aren't you sexually attracted to me Quinn? Don't I turn you on? Don't I make your mouth water? Don't you want me?" I ask trying to seduce her.

"Rachel, you have idea how badly I want to make love to you right now. I just can't baby, there a really good reason. I just can't tell just yet and to answer your question yes I'm sexually attracted to you and baby you turn me on like a light switch."

"Prove, it to then baby." I said kissing her behind her neck and that's why she ran out the room.

"Oh shit…I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry, but I have to go like now. I'll see you later."

"Quinn!" But it was too late she was gone. What the hell is going on with her I'm really confused here!

~Quinn's P.O.V~

What the fuck is going on with me? Why can't tell her that I was born with a penis. Oh I know why, because she's going to think I'm a freak and not want be with me or talk to me ever again. What am I supposed to do here? Today was really close. Everything she said was turning on and when she kissed my behind my neck, that was it. It was either leave now or fuck her on the desk. I couldn't take her virginity like that was so I ran.

I know I made everything twice as bad, but had to get out of there. Where the hell is Santana when I need her. I walk past the janitor closet and I here moans loud moans. Then down the hall I see the principle walking in direction of the sound. So I ran into the janior's closet and just as suspected. Santana was going down on Brittany.

"San, stop." She lifts her head from between Brittany's legs and wipes her mouth.

"Q what the fuck man, I was having Brittany for desert. Get the fuck out of here." I hear foot steps approaching.

"Shhh be really quite." We all were very quite as the foot steps started fading a way.

"What's going on Q did you want to join us?"

"No, Brittany, I came to find you, because mini Quinn wanted to come out and play and I just left Rachel in a class room half naked. Then I heard really loud moans and as I reach the closet the principle was looking for the sound as well and that's why I busted in here."

"Damn, thanks Q. You want me to take care of that for you?"

"Yeah, would you just until I Rachel about her?"

"Sure, It's the lease I can do. You saved us from getting suspened."

"No! Not fair!" Brittany said getting upset.

"Never mind San, Britt has a problem with it and I don't to cause problems for you and Brittany so I'll just leave thanks anyways." I was about to pulls my pants when Brittany stopped me

"B I thought you had a problem with San giving me head?"

"It's not fair you didn't ask me and that's hurts my feelings."

"I'm so sorry B, would you like to give me head?"

"But..."

"San can go next time."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Yah, my turn!" She says getting on her knee and pulls mini Quinn out my boxers and licks the head and the slides before taking me all in…

"mmm britt, damn." I moans and she moves her up and down. I'm in complete heaven here. My hands move to her head as Santana kisses me and I place my hand in her pants and begin to finger her hard and fast. 5 minutes Santana and I are close when the bell rings, and I pump faster into Santana and Brittany suck me so hard and fast.

"Awww fuck Britt I'm coming!"

"Oh Quinn just a little more." After a couple of seconds I bust in Brittany's mouth and she swallows it. I bring Santana over the egde, and I made sure I kissed while doing so, because if I didn't everyone would have realized what we were doing. Yep she was that loud. I pulled my hand out of Santana and bring sucking the juice off of them. While Brittany lays back and Santana finishes eating her out.

"Baby I'm not going to last that long..."

"It's okay baby were late for class anyways." She was really giving it to her and I was getting hard all over again. When Brittany came, Santana started sucking me off.

"Damn San..." Moan grabbing her hair oh yeah we're late for sure. I run my fingers into Britt so fast and hard... We're breathing so hard. 5 minutes later I bust in Santana's mouth and she swallows it. Just as I bring Brittany over the edge.

We kiss each other then I pull my pants up and tuck myself back in my boxers and Brittany pulls panties up and straigtens her shirt. Santana stands up and wipes her mouth.

"San why are you not in your uniform?"

"I forgot it. But it doesn't matter I'm the head cheerleader and if anyone's has a problem I'm not afraid to cut a bitch.

"You're crazy." I suddenly feel disgusted with myself because, I just cheated on my girlfriend.

"Santana, I just cheated on Rachel."

"It's okay really, in that case Brittany cheated on me and I cheated on her. We were just having a little fun."

"I feel so bad though."

"Then tell her about mini Q and we can go back to being just friends."

"Okay, but this afternoon, never happened?"

"What never happened?"

"Exactly, thats why you're the best friends I ever had."

"We love you too Q."

"Oh enough with this sappy shit. Britt and I we'll see you later. Tell her Q."

"I will." We go our separate ways and at the end of the day I go over Rachel's house. Where her Dad answers the door.

"How may I help you?"

"Good evening sir, my name is Quinn Fabray and I would like to know if I could speak with Rachel please."

"Are you and my daughter dating?"

"Yes, were dating secretly because of my father religious, and he doesn't like homosexuals of any kind. I'm sorry, but I am not like that sir. I love your daughter with all my heart and I promise to protect her and make sure her dreams come true as well as my own."

"Well, Quinn welcome to the family. That's all I wanted her boyfriend Finn to say. Truth is I like you better."

"Sir, I have a confession to make. I born with a penis, and I can still have babies, as well as get Rachel pregnant. I promise to be careful and make sure she's ready."

"Have you engaged in sexual activity of any kind with my daughter?"

"No, sir I respect your daughter, and when ever she's ready to take that next step in our relationship. I promise to make it special and be as gentle as I can with her."

"You're not just saying that are you?"

"No, sir I mean every word coming out of my mouth."

"Okay, well then Rachel's upstairs 3rd door on the right."

"Thank you so much sir."

"The name is Leroy honey, and sorry my husband got called back into surgery."

"It's okay Leroy." I walked upstairs to her and opened the door.

"Dad, I'm not hungry."

"It's me."

"Go home Quinn!"

"No!"

"Go!"

"No, I have something to tell you and after I do. If you want me to leave, then I will and I'll never bother you again. I promise."

"Fine, Quinn what do you have to tell me?"

"Umm this is quite hard for me to say. You're going to think I'm a freak and I'm sorry."

"Whatever you have to say just say it, and then go home please."

"Why do you want me to leave?"

"I don't want to be with you."

"You're lying and I know you are."

"Fine, I'm lying so what! You don't fine me sexually attractive anyways."

"I love you Rachel."

"You love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love you too."

"Rachel, I … um … I h..have a p penis. I was born with it."

"Yeah, right!" I pulled my pants down, along with my boxers and was an 7 and ½ inch penis when my vagina is supposed to be.

"Wow, so this is why you won't let me touch you?"

"Yes, I thought that you might think that I was a freak and never speak to me again."

"Never! I fell in love with you Quinn not your body parts."

"So, you don't think I'm a freak?"

"I think you're sexy and your getting me hot. But, I have to ask…who have slept with?"

"Santana and Brittany."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. I got oral sex from Brittany and had sex with both of them today."

"You did what?"

"After I left you I had a hard on that wouldn't go away and Brittany and Santana was getting it on and I saw the principle walking down the hall and Brittany was really loud. So I stopped them from getting suspended and Brittany saw that I had a painful hard on and she relieved some of that pain for me and I returned the favor to both if them."

"You had sex with them?"

"Yes."

"With your penis."

"No just my hands."

"Quinn…"

"I understand if you want to break up with me."

"I forgive you."

"Okay, I'll never bother you again…wait what?"

"I forgive you baby it was just a mistake that happened once right?"

"Yeah."

"Hold me please."

"Sure."

With that said, I rapped my arms around Rachel and laid on my chest and she fell asleep. I am going to merry her one day. I can see it now… 'Mrs. And Mrs. Berry-Fabray. Hey that has a nice ring to it.' I said as my eyes closed for short nap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is short, but I'm a little sick right now. There will be no more sexy times between the unholy trinity. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	6. Author's Note

A/N:

**First off I would like to say thanks, for all the positive **

**reviews you guys have been sending me. Sorry to interrupt **

**the story. I will continue soon, but for those of you sending disrespectful and negative reviews, please know that your review will be deleted. Once again this is my very first glee fan fiction, so it will have some mistakes. I do apologize for the errors. Please stay tuned, because it only gets better from here. I hope you still read and review. **

**Thanks, for your time**

Born To Be A Writer121 


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter as promised. I hope you enjoy it. Please read an review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We woke up, by the sound of someone knocking on her door. When I finally opened my eyes I notice that I was still in Rachel's room with my arms wrapped around her waist. The door opened and I notice a different man standing there with a not so happy look on his face.<p>

"You two come down stairs now!"

"What the hell was that about Rachel?" I said getting an immediate head ach.

"My daddy, he's not to fund you or your father for that matter."

"Okay, let's go downstairs."

When we went downstairs her dad's was waiting.

"So, was there anything you would like to tell us?"

"Like what sir?" I asked.

"Like why were you guys were upstairs with your arms wrapped around her waist?"

"Well Rachel asked me to hold her and when I did we fell asleep."

"Why, are you even here?"

"I came to see my girlfriend."

"You're not dating Rachel!"

"Daddy …"

"Stay out of this Rachel!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" I said raising my voice.

"That's my daughter, I'll do what I want." Just when I was about to say something, Leroy spoke up.

"James, that's enough okay, they did nothing wrong. They were just sleeping damn."

"I don't want this homophonic freak staying here, after the way she treated Rachel all those years." Rachel got pissed at that comment.

"Dad you did just call my girlfriend a freak! She's isn't a homophonic person. That's her dad. You can't judge her base upon her what father believes."

"Little girl you will not talk to me like that in my house."

"I'm 17 years old, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Quinn, you are not welcome in my home, please leave." As I was about to leave Rachel and Leroy grabbed me by my arm.

"James after everything we've been though, every name we've been called. People looking down on us because were gay and you have the nerve to treat our daughter and her girlfriend like that? I don't want you speaking to Rachel or Quinn like that again. It's not like we caught them having sex or anything like that."

"I'm a grown man and I'll do as I please."

"Then fucking act like one, I've held my tongue long enough. I've been nothing, but respectful towards you, your husband and your daughter. Now I'll admit I never saw myself being with a girl. But Rachel isn't any kind of girl. She's the love of my life and I can't and I won't be able to live without her. So, I was born with a penis, that doesn't make me a freak. Just different, like you being gay and a douch bag is different. Now I love your daughter and okay, I haven't her the best. But she forgave me and we put it behind us. Why can't you!"

"Quinn, get out of my house!"

"If Quinn leaves then so am I."

"Bye!" he with no emotion what so ever.

"Okay, that's enough, when I told you about Quinn and Rachel's relationship I knew you would disapprove, but telling Rachel she can leave too. Well that's hitting below the belt." He said as Rachel and I left to go to her room. I could still hear them that's how loud they were being.

"I'm going to my room!"

"Oh no you're not. When they leave you can move into the guess room, until you find the man I married. Because if this is the version of you that's staying for good, then we'll be divorced before we reach our 30th wedding anniversary. The chose is yours. I can't live you like this."

"Leroy, please don't leave me, okay I'm sorry I was just caught off guard. I didn't mean what I said…"

"James I just don't know...What you said to Quinn was way out of line. She might already feel like a freak, like why she can't be like other girls her age. Then being gay and hiding it from her homophonic father. Do you have any idea how much you hurt her tonight. How about Rachel? Your daughter is in love with her and said if Quinn leaves then she will too and you say bye? Are you serious? James I love you more then anything, but you have to make this right or this is it between us!" Leroy said walking out of the living and into the kitchen. Just as I heard foot steps approaching….

~Rachel's P.O.V~

I can't believe my daddy really just said all that. I mean he of all people should understand, being that family wants nothing to do with him ever since he told them he was gay and in love with dad. My dad I love him so much for sticking up for Quinn, but I don't want them to break up over me. I saw Quinn packing up my clothes with tears falling down her face. She tried to wipe them away before I saw her. Well too late for that. I sat on the bed and called her over to me.

"Quinn, baby come here." She slowly walked over to my bed and fell into my arms crying… I hated seeing Quinn like this, so hurt and broken.

"R...Rachel y...you shouldn't be with me, your daddy's right I am a freak. You deserve better then me. A real woman or man that you want."

"Quinn, baby you are a real woman. You will always be nothing short of perfection to me. I love that you have a penis because when we have kids it'll be more special, because he or she or they will be half of you and half of me. I can't live my life with out you either Quinn I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Just then my daddy came into my room.

"Quinn, Rachel I wanted to say I'm so sorry for the way I acted downstairs it was immature and childess and I'm really sorry."

"Sorry, daddy, but I don't accept your apology, simply because, Quinn didn't do anything wrong for you to have treated her and talked to her like that. You see her now, this is the first time I ever saw her cry. She doesn't cry often, but 20 minutes of talking to you and she crying her eyes out."

"Rachel, I am sorry, you don't have to leave."

"Yes I do! Quinn and I are going to a hotel for the night. Maybe we'll talk to you tomorrow then again maybe we won't." I packed up the rest of my stuff and Quinn and I left and we went to the Holiday Inn without saying another word to my daddy. I kissed my dad and told him I'll call him later.

~At the Holiday Inn~

We walked up the clerks desk.

"Welcome to the Holiday Inn, how may I help you?"

"We need a room for few days."

"How old are you?"

"My girlfriend and I are 18 years old."

"Who's paying for the room?" That's when Quinn spoke up and said…

"I am sir."

"Okay, I'll need to see your ID." He said as Quinn got out her purse and took out her ID. When the clerk had indeed saw that she was legal he booked us our room.

"Okay, Ms. Fabray would you like one king or two queens?"

"One king size bed will be fine."

"okay how long are you staying with us?"

"2 weeks."

"Okay 2 weeks okay that'll be 630 dollars cash or charge?"

"Here you go." Quinn said handing him her credit card. She then signed for our room took our key and we walked the elevator and took it to the 20th floor and when we got to our door. Quinn picked me up bridal style.

"Well I'm going to take a bath and relax, why don't you order us some dinner and then come and join me? I promise no funny business."

"Okay, you get started." I told her as I walked over to the phone. I ordered Quinn a bacon double cheese burger with fries and I order myself baked tufu with steamed veggies. They said our food will be here in 40 minutes to an hour. So I got undressed and walked into the bathroom naked and sat between her legs as she held me close to her.

"Baby, you are so beautiful." I blushed when she said that.

"You're pretty sexy yourself Quinn."

"Let's relax." And that we did. We closed our eyes and relaxed into the hot water. I was really enjoying my relaxation, when I notice little Quinn woke up and wanted to play."

"Um baby someone woke up." I said with a laugh.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry baby."

"Don't be, maybe we should get out and do something about it."

"Are you sure? Because I can take care of it myself."

"I want you to make love to me baby."

"Once again are you really sure you want to do this, because I can wait you know."

"Yes I'm 150 % sure I want you to be my first."

"What about Finn?"

"What about him?"

"What happened to waiting, until you were 25?

"I'm in love with you and want to share myself with you."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am more then sure."

With that said we got out the bathtub and dried off. Quinn picked my up bridal style and walked me over to the bed and gently laid me down, and as she laid next to me. I was so nervous, my heart began beat faster as she kissed my lips, then she moved down to my neck kissing and sucking on the spot behind my left ear. This sent shivers down my spine.

"mmm, baby." I moaned and she smiled as she moved down to my breast, pulling my right nipple into her mouth, licking circles around it, then on the left nipple doing the same.

"Mmm, that's feels good." Quinn smiled once again as she looked at me with her beautiful hazel green eyes

"Baby you haven't seen nothing yet." She said as moved past my stomach and started kissing my inner thigh and boy did that feel good and she haven't even done anything yet…

"What are you doing Quinn?" I asked nervously. As she moved her head from in between my legs.

"It's called oral sex baby. I want to taste you if that's okay?"

"Yes!" Was all I said as placed her head back between my legs and touched my clit with the tip of her tongue, and then took it into her mouth and began to suck on it gently. I threw my head back on the pillow and arched my back.

"Oh my God baby, don't stop." I moaned loudly, I clearly never felt anything like this before and it was truly the best experience I ever had. Then she started pushing her tongue inside me.

"Oh shit!" I moaned and she started laughing and said

"Language Rachel."

"Quinn don't stop baby." So she kept eating me out, when she noticed I was about to come, she stopped, I was mad.

"Why did you stop baby?" I asked trying to hide my disappointment, and failing miserably might I add.

"Because, I didn't want you to come yet!" Was all she said as she climbed back on top of me, and then reached over to her coat that was still on the bed, and got a condom out, and opened it with her teeth, then she placed it on her hard penis.

"Are you sure?" She asked again looking in my eyes.

"Yes." I said as she began to kiss my lips as she put the tip of her penis inside me. I gasp when she entered me a little more.

"Ahhh Quinn." I closed my tight. I felt like something was ripping me apart. I knew this would be painful, but damn I never knew it hurt this bad.

"Open your eyes baby; do you want me to stop?" she asked with concern. The pain was controlling my speech, so I just shook my head 'no'.

"Just give me a second." I managed to say though my tears. When I finally opened my eyes, tears started flowing like rain down my cheeks. Quinn stayed perfectly still until I gave her the go ahead. When I did she moved all the way into me

"It's hurts baby." I cried out.

"I know it does, and I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry."

"Go slow please."

"I will, I promise."

~Quinn P.O.V~

I can't believe I'm making love to Rachel. Although this is the best feeling in the world to me, I can see Rachel's in a lot of pain. It breaks my heart to see her in such pain. I wipe her tears away as I began to move slowly and gently in and out of her. 5 minutes go by and I see her face go from painful to pleasure.

"Oh baby, yes this feels so good."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much, mmm go a little faster baby." I smiled and granted her wish and went faster.

"Damn baby you so fucking tight, you feel so good around my dick." I moaned as I hit her g-spot and she went crazy.

"Oh don't stop baby, yes right there harder, faster!" So I pumped harder and faster into her, as she screamed my name loudly.

"Oh Quinn, yes just like that baby." She moaned scratching the fuck out of my back. I'm pretty sure it's bleeding, but its okay.

"Oh shit baby I don't how much longer I can last." I said still pumping in and out her so as fast as I can.

"I'm almost there…Just a little more baby."

10 minutes later and she finally reaches her peak, and screams my name as she's coming to an earth shattering organism.

"OHHH MY GOD QUINN!" she screamed as her whole body began to shake a little. I keep pumping into her so she can ride out her organism.

"Oh FUCK!" I yelled as I came so hard into my condom, it could have busted, but thank God it didn't though. Don't get me wrong, I want kids just not right now.

"Wow!" was she said.

"Yeah wow!" I said as I pulled myself out of her, and removed the condom and tied the opening up before throwing in the trash. So as our breathing came back to normal I asked as she laid on my chest.

"So, are you okay baby?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sore and a little tired, but I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I hurt you; I tried to go as slow as I could."

"Baby, you were perfect, yes it hurt, but it also felt so good too."

"I'm glad." I said yawning, damn Rachel really wore me out.

"I'm so tired. I love you baby, Always…"

"And forever I love you to baby." So with that said she fall fast a sleep, and I followed her and also well asleep dreaming of my sexy girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think and read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please still read and review…

~2 weeks later still Quinn's P.O.V~

So prom is on Friday and I want so badly to go with Rachel, but I know that wasn't the plan. I'm still with Aaron our relationship is awesome, he don't ask for sex, all we do is kiss, talk sometimes watch a movie or play a game. He's like my best friend, if I was a lesbian and completely in love with Rachel, then I would say I could really fall for him. If I were straight he's the kind of guy I would want. Oh and mom and dad absolutely love him. They say he the perfect guy for me, and he would be if I were into guys that is…

Speaking of Aaron, I see him walking the hall way with a dozen roses in his hands. He walks past Santana, Brittany and Rachel walking straight to my locker.

"Hey honey, how was your day so far?"

"Better, now that I'm talking to you." He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back. I pulled away and looked at Rachel who was so pissed. I mouth 'I love you' and she just turned and walked down the hall. So I turned my attention back to Aaron.

"So, um here these are for you, but they come with a question." He said handing me the roses.

"Okay, what is it."

"I know it's late, but will you go to prom with me?"

"Yes, I would love too." Then we kissed once again and he walked off towards his glass and Santana came up to me clapping her hands.

"Damn Q what a performance, I even bought it for a second. I thought Rachel was the actress in your relationship."

"Well as you can see S. I can act as well, but Aaron is a really cool guy. If I wasn't in love with Rachel, I would totally go for it for real with him."

"Oh, really well that's cool, I guess."

"So who are you going to prom with S?"

"Dave, he an okay kind of guy."

"Eww gross!"

"B, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I love you too. I guess I'm cool with it."

"Okay."

"So, B who are you going with?" I said turning my attention to Brittany.

"Well I'm going alone, because you guys dates are going to leave you and come dance with me. So your dates are really my dates."

"Okay, well have fun I'll see you later."

"Bye Q."

Then I began walking to my 4th period class after placing my roses in my locker. I turn the corner and find Rachel and Finn making out by his locker. Wow was really that mad at me to do this. Aaron and I kiss a lot, but not like what Rachel and Finn are doing. With tongue and everything, she supposed to kiss me and only me like that. They break apart from lack of air…

~Rachel's P.O.V~

I see Quinn staring at us making out in the corner of my eyes. I thought she would be jealous, but instead all I see in her eyes is hurt. I immediately realize that I'm kissing him the way I kiss Quinn and a rush of guilt hits me like a ton of brinks. I break the kiss, pretending that I need air. Now she knows how I felt when she kissed Aaron. Although she did only kiss him. Maybe I went to far? No, wait they go on dates and shit. Who knows what there doing! I'm so confused and jealous and I hate feeling this way. Finn looked me in my eyes and said…

"So, babe do you want to go to prom with me?"

"Yes, I'd love too."

"Great, so I'll have the limo pick you up at 7:00pm and we can grab some dinner at Bread Stinks before prom."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I have to go I have study hall this period, so I'm going to go work out in the gym."

"Okay, see you later babe." I said giving him a kiss goodbye and I walked into my class I share with Quinn. Who by the way was completely ignoring b;]me, well to can play at that game Quinn! So 45 minutes went by and refuses to say a word to me or even look at me for that matter. So I decided I would break the silence…

"So, Quinn you're going to prom with Aaron I see."

"Yeah, well he is my boyfriend so it would only make sense Rachel."

"Yeah, same thing I was thinking. That's why I'm going to prom with Finn. He's renting a limo and we're going out to eat and then go to prom."

"That's great Aaron and I are doing the same thing. He got us reservations at this Italian restaurant his dad owns."

"Oh well have fun then. I know I will."

"Yeah, well me too."

With that said we went back to not talking to each other for the rest of the day. Since we checked out of the hotel and we both went to own houses. It made it easier for us not to talk. When I got home, I kissed my dad on the cheek and ignored my daddy completely. I was still pissed at him, he hurt me so bad. But any ways when I got to my room, I checked my phone and just what I expected no miss calls or unread text messages from Quinn. A few from Finn and Kurt, but not the one I wanted. So I decided to cave once again and text her…

From: Rachel

"Quinn, I'm sorry for rubbing my plans with Finn in your face." My screen lit up with Quinn's name.

From: Quinn

"It's okay, I'm sorry too, but you didn't have to make out with Finn like that."

From: Rachel

"Okay, well once again I'm sorry. But I hate that you and Aaron look so happy together."

From: Quinn

"That's because, we are happy. But you need to know that I love you and only you baby."

From: Rachel

"I know, so changing the subject, do have little Quinn right now?"

From: Quinn

"One, she's not little and two she left last night. I'm all woman right now sorry."

From: Rachel

"Believe me I know she isn't small and I don't care if she's here are not. I would still make love to you with or without her being there. You do know that right?"

From: Quinn

"Yeah, well it seems like you only want to have sex or make love to me when she there. But when's not here it like you're not in the mood what so ever, and it hurts Rachel."

From: Rachel

"Well damn this third I'm sorry. I never wanted you to feel that way. But hey I got to go. Dinner's ready, I love you baby always…"

From: Quinn

"And forever ;D" I read her last text and smiled and closed my phone and went downstairs to eat dinner. I sat down at the table…

"So, was your day at school Rachel?" my dad asked and I completely ignored him. Like I have been doing for the past 2 and ½ weeks.

"So, daddy how was work today."

"Busy as usual, so how was your day?"

"Well I saw Quinn's boyfriend Aaron ask her to prom and I got jealous when he kissed her. So I made out with Finn in front of hurt. Then he asked me to prom and I said yes, and I may have rubbed it in her face, but don't worry I apologized and she forgave me. Other then that it was fine."

"Seriously Rachel, are you ever going to talk to me again?"

"Maybe or maybe not who knows." I said not looking at him.

"I already apologized for what I said to you and Quinn, what more do you want from me?"

"I want to know, why you're going to sit there, and judge Quinn for something she has nothing to do with? Yes, okay I she not have been too nice to me, but that was freshmen and sophomore year. Were seniors and turning 18 in a couple month my point is we've grown up, why can't you! Quinn is the amazing and caring girl I ever met. So she has a penis once a month, I think that's makes her more beautiful then she then she already is.

Another thing is I thought when Quinn and I came you out to you and daddy; we thought that you would be support us, and warn us about how hard it would be for us as a young lesbian couple. But not that's too much to ask for isn't it? Your parents want nothing to do with you, because you're gay. I never thought my own father would be like that!"

"Rachel, I don't care that you're a lesbian, I…"

"Okay, so all you care about is that I'm dating Quinn Fabray?"

"How much could she have changed Rachel?"

"Clearly more then my over-grown father has."

"Rachel, now don't be disrespectful, you can speak your mind though." My daddy said.

"I apologize, James if I were disrespectful, but please note that I'm graduating 2 months and…"

"Sorry, to interrupt you honey, but now that you mention it, umm you have a letter from NYADA." Oh my God when my father said, I got a letter from NYADA my heart like stop for a minute. I sit there at the dinner table scared as hell. This letter decides if Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and I are going to have that life we talked about…Its I this letter. Oh no what if I didn't get in. I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't.

~Quinn's P.O.V~

I sit on trying to catch up on my home, when my mom came into my room with a smile so big. I figured it as good news. I hoping that she tell me that she was going to divorce my dad, but then again I wasn't that lucky. So she came all the way into my room and said…

"Honey, you got a letter from NYU today."

"Oh my God are you serious?"

"Yeah, it came this afternoon." She hands me the letter and I'm scared out of my mind, because weather Santana, my girl Rach, Brittany, and I have that life we talked about in NY. So must can change I don't get in. I am going to go crazy right now.

"Quinn, are you going to open it?"

"Yeah, um give me a second."

~Santana's P.O.V~

I got so excited when I seen a letter for NYU and if lucky my baby Brittany, Q, Berry, and I can haves that life in NY. But what if I got in and Q didn't? Or berry got into NYADA and Britt-Britt didn't. Maybe I should call them, to see if they got there letters. Just as I was about to call Britt, my dad came into my room with out knocking.

"Santana we need to talk!"

"About what papi?"

"Tell my why I heard from my co-worker that my daughter's a lesbian?"

"Papi what are talking about?" Holy shit how did he find out? A better question how did his co-worker find out?

"Well after surgery my best friend and co-worker came up to me as I was enjoying a cup of coffee, when he came up to me saying that he his daughter saw you and this girl Brittany making out in the girl's locker room shower. She also told him there was some inappropriate touching and moaning, and shit like that."

"Papi I…" I was at a lost for words. Because Brittany and I did have sex in this showers on Friday. But we checked everyone was gone. Damn this is just great, now what am I going to?

"Is it true Santana?"

"Papi…"

"IS IT TRUE?"

"Yes, papi it's true. I'm in love with my best friend Brittany. We've been secretly dating for a couple weeks now." I said there's no use in lying now right? I mean he found out, because his best friend's bitch of a daughter outdid us. I bet not ever find how she is. That's all I'm saying!

"Get out, I never want to see you again"

"But, why? I don't understand!"

"My whore of a daughter is going around fucking girls. You are a disappointment and you'll never be anything, but a big dykey loser. You and your stupid girlfriend Brittany."

"Now hold the fuck on, you can what you want to me, but will not about girlfriend. She has done nothing to you."

"Get out!"

"You know what I hate you so much."

"When your mother died you did too, in my eyes."

"Fuck you!"

"You have 45 minutes to pack up all your stuff Santana; you will leave the key on the kitchen table. Then you will leave and never come back!"

"Whatever, you're a sad excuse for a man and a father." So, I did what I was told and packed up my room in 45 minutes. Left the key on the kitchen table, and slammed the door shut. I was determined, not to cry even though I really wanted too. Just think morning I was so excited to get my letter from NYU and now I'm homeless. Great fuckin day this turned out to be right. I called my girl …

~On the phone~

"Hello?"

"Baby it's me." I said finally breaking down and crying in my car.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad kicked me out the house, because some bitch saw us doing it in the locker room shower and she told her dad, then her dad told my dad. Then there was name calling and I need somewhere to stay.

"I'm so sorry that happened baby. I know you didn't want to come out like that."

"I really miss, my mom so much right now."

"I know please, don't cry baby."

"What am I going to do?"

"I have an Idea baby, but you might not like it."


	9. Chapter 8

"Okay, what is it?"

"You should ask Rachel if you could stay with her?"

"Hell no!"

"Please, for me?"

"Ugh…okay, but only for you. I'll call you later baby."

"Okay, oh and I got my letter from NYADA, so I'll tell you about it later when you call me."

"Okay, I love you baby."

"Love you too."

~End of phone call~

Okay, I guess I could call Rachel the worst she could say is no right?

~On the phone~

"Hello?"

"Hey, Berry it's me."

"Oh hello Santana how may I help you?"

"So, I need to ask you a flavor."

"Okay, what is it?"

"My so-called dad found out I was a lesbian, and well he kicked me out, and I kind of need some place to stay. So I was wondering if I could stay with you."

"First of all, I want to say that I'm sorry to hear that. My daddy found out about Quinn and I, and lets just say that it didn't go so well, and he's trying to make it up to me. So yes, you can move in with me until we get our own place in NY right?"

"Yeah, that's if I got accepted, before I had that fight with my so-called dad. I got a letter from NYU."

"That's great, well not the fight of course. I just know you got accepted. I got my letter from NYADA today and I'm scared to open it."

"Well I don't know, but when I come over do you want to open it together?"

"Great Idea Santana, I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, see you then thanks Berry."

"Sure, no problem."

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Santana."

~End of phone call~

So, I put my phone away, and drove over Rachel's house.

~Rachel's P.O.V~

I can't believe that Santana chose me of all people to live with. I knew we became friends ever since I started secretly dating Quinn. I put my phone in my pocket and walked down stairs my parents were sitting watching TV on separate couches witch is odd. But we're kind of still pissed off at daddy. Though, things have calmed down a bit. So I walked into the living room. After folding my letter and putting in my pocket.

"Dad, I was wondering if my friend Santana Lopez could move in with us?"

"Umm before I say yes, I want to know why?"

"Well Santana's dad found out about her being a lesbian and in love with her best friend Brittany. Who happens to be my other friend, then they started fighting and her dad said some mean words and he kicked her out. So she called and asked if she could stay here until we all move to NY."

"You all, moving to NY who's all going?"

"Brittany and I are going to NYADA. Quinn and Santana are going to NYU."

"But, only if they get accepted right?"

"Yeah, but it's a known fact that we going to NY."

"Okay, so now that I know what's going on? Sure she can stay for as long as needed be."

"So, I have no say in this?"

"What do you have to say now huh? Is there more gay bashing you want to do?"

"Well no could of asked though." As he held his head down.

"Daddy, can Santana stay with us?"

"Yes, she can and thank you." Then the door bell ranged and it was Santana and she looked sad and upset, but she tried not to show it. So I moved out the way so she can come in fully.

"Hello, my name is Leroy Berry, and this is my husband James Berry. It's nice to meet you Santana."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Santana, please make yourself at home."

"Thanks, I um appreciate you letting me stay here."

"Sure, there are some rules though."

"Okay."

"Curfew is 11:30 on school nights and 1:00am on weekends. When Brittany and Quinn come over, there will be any open door policy. No sex when were home, I'm not dumb enough to think you guys are not going to have sex. So, just be safe and careful especially you Rachel, with Quinn's penis and all. Keep your grades up, no fighting, keep your room clean. Other then that welcome to the family Santana. We are happy to have you here."

"Okay, Mr. Berry I can do that."

"Santana were family now call me Leroy or dad which ever you prefer, I'm sorry about what happened with your father."

"Thanks, Leroy. So which room is mine?"

"Upstairs 2nd door on the left."

"Thanks again."

"Sure, unpack dinner will be ready at 7:30pm."

"Leroy and James, I want to say thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, honey."

With that said we walked upstairs to her room. As I sit on her bed I began to wonder and second guess myself. I mean what if I didn't get in, and everyone else did. My heart will surely break.

"So, are you ready to see if got accepted or not?" Santana asked taking her letter out her backpack. 

"Yeah, minds as well see what the future holds for us."

"Okay, God knows I wants to go to NY."

"Yeah, okay on the count of 3" I said taking my letter out my pocket.

We both took a deep breath in…

"1, 2, 3 open." I said as I opened my letter.

"Let me go first." Santana said with a smile on her face.

"Okay." With a smile on my face as well.

"Dear Ms. Lopez:

Congratulations! On behalf of the Dean, facility, and students, it is my pleasure to welcome you to New York University School of Law. You have been admitted to the fall semester. As a member of the class of 2015, you will have a heavy work load, but with determination, passion and drive. We feel that your light will shine very brightly here at New York University School of Law.

We have a proud record of hundreds of students, who graduate from New York University School of Law, that become very successful attorneys. We are sure you're going to continue with our tradition. If you could, we would like you to please visit our campus at your earliest connivance. Once again Congratulations, on your acceptance to our school.

Please read the enclose material. It has everything you need to know, about campus life, dormitories, tuitions, and financial aid. We hope to see you in August. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to give me a call at 1(877) 763-2951 ext. 3413

Sincerely,

Amelia Romano

Associate to the Dean of admissions"

"Wow, I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks berry, so what does your letter say?"

"Well I'm glad you asked because, I got into NYADA. You know the National Youth Academy of Dramatic Arts, in the fabulous New York City. I can't believe it Santana after 4 years of that hell hole. I finally made it NY."

"Yeah I know, but hey do you think Q and B made it?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Let's call them to make sure."

"Okay."

~Quinn's P.O.V~

I continue to stare at my letter. 'Okay I'm just going to open' I say to myself and I take a deep breath in and open the letter. 'Dear Ms. Fabray we are happy to inform you that you're accepted into New York University School of Medicine… AHHHH.' My mom comes running back into the kitchen.

"Quinn, what wrong?"

"Mom I got into NYU medical school."

"That's great honey Congratulations."

"Thanks, I got to call …"

"Aaron, your boyfriend right?"

"Right, yeah. Oh plus Santana and Brittany."

Then she left the room and I text Aaron then I called Rachel.

"From: Quinn

Just wanted to tell you that I got into NYU.

From: Aaron

Awesome, babe I got into NYU too

From: Quinn

Great ttyl

From: Aaron

Okay"

Okay time to call my girls. Rachel's first of course.

~On the phone~

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Oh my God baby guess what?"

"What?"

"I got into NYADA today."

"Wow, that really great. So, I got into NYU today."

"Really, so it looks like were all going to NY like planned?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

"So, I miss you so much… hold on a second, I have another call."

"Okay."

I clicked over to Brittany

"Hello?"

"Hey Quinn, just wanted to tell you that I got into NYADA."

"You don't seem to happy about it."

"Well lord tubbington open and read my letter, before I could. So not cool, and he won't stop smoking. Can you talk to him?"

"Umm well first off I'm sure he didn't mean to open it he probity it was something for him" And what am I saying! The things we do for her.

"Your right, okay not mad anymore. So any news from NYU?"

"I got in."

"Awesome san coming over, so we can have celebratory sex, because san got in to NYU as well."

"Okay, so Rachel got into NYADA as well…oh Rachel's still on the other line. I got to go."

"Bye Q."

"Bye B."

I clicked back over to Rachel

"Baby, you still there."

"Yes, I'm still here."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay I was just thinking anyways."

"About what?"

"You and what I want to do to you right now!"

"What do you want to do?"

"You, all day and night."

"Oh I like the sound of that."

"You will never guess how wet I am, right now."

"How wet?"

"Dripping, baby dripping."

"Oh shit baby you got me so hard."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh shit I got to go sorry babe."

"Wait…you just gone leave me like this."

"I'll take care of it later, I promise."

"Damn Rach…So fucking cool baby."

"I know, but I really got to go."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I've never been so pissed off at Rachel in my life.


	10. Chapter 9

Just wonderful Rachel gets me so hard, and leaves me hanging, and I have to give myself a helping hand. This is so fucked up. Whatever was so important, I hope it was worth it. Maybe I'll call San and see what she's up too.

~On the phone~

"Hello?"

"Hey S what you doing?"

"Nothing, Britt –Britt is having a family night. So I'll see her tomorrow, what's up with you Q?"

"I thought you guys were going to have sex with B?"

"I did too, but wait how did you know."

"B called me, and told me she got into NYADA and then told me she was going to have sex with you."

"Well, I just about to leave, when she text me that her parents are making her come to family game night, so I just said I'll see her tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

"So what's up Q?"

"Well I was talking to Rachel; you know having a little phone sex. When she just says 'I got to go baby.' Like why would she rush me off the phone? What's going on San do you know?"

"Well I don't know what's up with her. I thought she was on the phone with you. She was smiling, and playing with her hair."

"No, I hung up with Rachel 20 minutes ago. Do you think she's cheating on me?"

"She was talking to lady hips brother. That dip-shit she's dating. I swear Brittany is smarter then him."

"Wait she rushed off the phone with me to talk to FINN?" I said getting more pissed as I thought about it.

"Q, maybe it's not what you think? She is dating that sea creature, maybe it's innocent."

"Whatever, I'm tried so, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, cool."

With that said I closed my phone, and I cried myself to sleep thinking maybe she just wanted a real boy and not a freak like me. I thought she loved me, maybe San's right and I'm over thinking this…I'm so confused.

~Prom Night a few days later~

I know I haven't talked to Rachel since Monday night, and I miss her, but right now I'm so happy, because prom is finally here. This means I'm going to become prom queen. Plus I have a surprise for Rachel I'm going to take her to my family's cabin on Lake Michaels tomorrow. Everything seems so perfect, what can go wrong? Aaron walked up to me and said…

"Babe, hey so you're cold's gone?" I almost forgot I stopped kissing him and claimed that I had a cold.

"Yes it is." I said kissing him on the lips. Hell that's the lease I could do. I wasn't having sex with him.

"Wow what a kiss."

"Yeah, so Rachel and Finn have been arguing."

"What's wrong?"

"Finn's having a hard time dealing with the fact that his mom is divorcing Kurt's dad."

"I'm sorry that really suck."

"Yeah, I know we just won the state championship game."

"I know you won best wide receiver of the year, you broke the all-time scoring record in high school football, and Finn won a scholarship to Hawaii State University. I mean he would have to finish high school out there. But that's awesome."

"Yeah, well he has to go to summer school first in order to get his diploma."

"Well anyways, congrats on winning the big game. You played amazingly."

"Thanks, but you know I had to my girl was watching." He said smiling at me.

"Of course I had to watch my man make MVP two years in a row."

"The game was really good, you 22 complete passes, 10 touchdowns, punt turned touchdown, kick-off turned touchdown. The defense was great too. I mean 3 fumble recoveries, 5 interceptions, 4 force turnovers. But Finn had a good game as well though I mean no interceptions the whole game, no fumbles. You guys were in the zone all game long. Amazing just simply amazing!"

"Wow, I can't believe you actually watched the game babe. I just thought that maybe you would just text Santana or Brittany the whole time."

"One I love football and two I came to watch my man make M .V. P congrats on that by the way."

"Thanks, you're so amazing Quinn."

"You are too Aaron."

Then it was the moment of truth. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as the principle walked on stage….

"Hey, good evening Wildcats I hope everyone is having a great time tonight. Okay well let's see who your 2011 senior prom king going to be, and your prom king is…. (Opening an envelope) Aaron Samuels." Everyone cheered and screamed including me. Man I really want to be prom queen so bad. Aaron came up on stage and said a few words…

"Wow, thanks for voting me, and I'll try not to let you down. Go Wildcats." Everyone cheered again.

"Okay and your 2011 senior prom queen is … (Opening the second envelope) Quinn Fabray." I thought I was hearing things, so I ran up to the stage in complete shock that I won. Oh my God I won, I actually won prom queen. As I was getting my beautiful tiara the principle said …

"Okay, now the king and queen will have there spot light dance."

Aaron and I moved to the center of the room and had our spot light dance. Then we kissed could this night be anymore perfect? I asked myself staring into Aaron's eyes.

~Rachel's P.O.V~

I'm so happy for Quinn. She looks so beautiful and happy, I wasn't too happy about them kissing twice, but whatever. Finn is so getting on my nerves. I mean I'm really sorry about his mom and Burt are getting divorced, he just won the most important game in his high school career. He's just so sad and angry all the time now. So I asked him…

"Baby, do you want to dance?"

"No! I don't." He was an attitude.

"Cheer up, Finn you just won the best game of the year."

"Yeah, one you didn't come too."

"Well excuse me I had other things to do."

"That was more important then watching me in the state championship game? Damn even Quinn was there to support her man. And where were you? In the choir room practicing songs no one gives a damn about?"

"Yeah, well I'm more talented of a singer then you are a quarter."

"Really because I won quarter back of the year 3 years running, what have you won lately?" 

"A full scholarship to the National Youth Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City! That's what I won!"

"Wow, big deal."

"I'm actually surprised that you that you even won that award 3 years in a row with the sack, interceptions you been doing for the last 3 years."

"Well at lease I'm popular and you're going to graduate a loser."

"One thing's right with what you just said … I am graduating in 2 months with my class. While you have to go to summer school to get your diploma."

"At lease I never got a slushy facial or dated a girl who only used me for my voice and the dropped me like yesterday's news."

"Okay, you so bring Jesse up just to hurt me?"

"No if I wanted to hurt you, I would've have said I never wanted to date you. I really wanted Quinn, but settled for you know what."

"At lease I still have both my parents a big happy family, can you say the same Finn? Oh no wait your mom is divorcing Burt right?"

"Rachel, were over if you wanted to hurt me that bad. Why didn't you just cut me it would've hurt less." He said getting loud and the music stopped and all eyes were on us…

"I..." I started to say I'm sorry, but was interrupted by Finn.

"OKAY WELL SINCE YOU WENT THERE. AT LEASE I DIDN'T KILL MY OWN BROTHER! YEAH EVERYONE MISS PERFECT OVER HERE GOT DRUNK LAST YEAR AND DROVE HOME WITH HER LITTLE BROTHER IN THE BACK SEAT AND CRASHED INTO A TREE."

"That was a secret I told you, I can't believe you would use that against me."

"Rachel I'm sorry I went too far with that one." And then I slapped him really hard." **(A/N: picture Santana slapping the shit out of Finn after she sung rumor has it/someone like you)**

After I slapped him I ran out of the gym crying my eyes out. I could here Aaron and a couple other people telling him…

"Dude that was a low blow even for you."

When I reached the football field I heard someone come up from behind me, and knew who it was.

"Rachel…" I just turned around, and fell into Quinn's arms and cried even harder.

"I … Feel … So … Guilty … It … Was … All … My … Fault … He's … Gone … I … Didn't … See … The … Tree … Quinn … I… Didn't … It's … My … Fault!" I said crying between every word, and Quinn just held me tighter as I continued to cry in her arms.

"Shhh baby its okay. Baby it's going to be okay just let it out"

"How is it going to be okay?"

All that pain came back and Quinn is the one I want to lean on her words of comfort is sweet. She's making me fall in love with her all over again.

"Because I love you so much, and we'll get though this together baby, I promise." She said kissing my fore head. As I calmed down a bit, I looked into her beautiful eyes and knew this woman is who I want to spent the rest of my life with.

"I love you too so much."

"Come on lets get you home okay."

"Okay." So we walked over to the parking lot and I got into Quinn's car after texting Santana to drive my car home. Once we got to house daddy were getting ready to go to work at the hospital and my dad was in California on business so when daddy saw me and he said…

"Honey what's wrong?" When I didn't say anything Quinn spoke up for me.

"Finn broke up with her tonight."

"Oh I'm so sorry sweet heart. Quinn are you staying?"

"Yes, if that's okay."

"Sure, that great actually, because I just got called into work and with Leroy out of town, I didn't want to leave her alone."

"I'll take care of her don't worry."

"Okay, thanks well I got to go."

"Sure, no problem." I said as he walked out the door and we walked to her room.

Yep Santana's here with Brittany and there having sex. My God was Brittany loud, I'm surprised that James didn't here her. When we finally got into Rachel's room. She turned around and asked…

"Quinn would you mind making love to me?" She said so low I also missed it.

"No I don't mind, but are you sure you want too? I mean I could hold you tonight, I don't mind that either."

"Please Quinn, I need you." She said with pain in her voice.

"Are you really sure you want to do this Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but tomorrow we have to talk about what happened in the gym, and why you felt the need to hide it from me."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"We'll talk tomorrow, for now let me make you feel better."

With that said I picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed, and slowly being to undress her. Then undress myself. Once we were naked I reached for a condom from my wallet. I slipped it onto my penis and slowly put into to her. Our rhythm was perfect. It wasn't to fast or to slow. Damn I love to woman so much. I now know that Rachel is the one for me, and I know she would never hurt me. I'm going to marry her one day…

"Ohhh baby you make me feel so good."

"Me too Rachel me too." Damn I never felt with Puck, Santana or Brittany. Making love to Rachel is the best experience I ever had.

"Go a little faster baby." I did as I told and began move a bit faster and must have hit just the right spot to because, she went crazy.

"Oh my God Quinn, yes, yes baby right there."

"Right where?"

"Right there baby."

"Here?"

"Yes, God yes don't stop please."

"Are you close?"

"Oh yeah I'm so fucking close."

"Oh damn baby, I love making to you."

"Me too shit just a little bit more."

5 minute later and we both came to most earth shattering organism we ever had… So as I pulled out of her and tied the condom up after I removed it, and threw it in the trash….

"Thank you, baby I really needed that."

"Anytime babe, now let's some sleep okay?"

"Okay." With that said she laid on my chest as we both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

~The next morning~

I woke up first and gently moved her off of me. Then walked to the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for school. These are day I'm happy that left clothes here. 15 minutes later I come out of the bathroom just to see Rachel staring at the ceiling. I walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"Rach, why didn't you tell me about you're brother, the truth about what really happened to him."

"I felt guilty; I mean drinking and driving I know really stupid. I remember driving well though. I wasn't driving outside the line, or running the red light or anything."

"So what happened honey, do you even know how you hit the tree?"

"Yeah, I remember being a lease 10 minutes from home where the car came out of no where speeding down a one way street the wrong way. I saw him coming toward us so I swerved over to let him pass and I didn't see the tree in front of me I hit it head on. I was in a coma for a week. When I woke up I was in so much pain, I asked where my brother was and told me that he passed away.

I was so hurt broken and scared I might go to jail or something. But anything turned out fine. My dad's didn't treat different or blamed me. The cops stopped by the hospital to ask me some questions and told them I had a drink or two before getting in the car.

Thank God my blood alcohol level was 0.01 so daddy got them to just give me a fine, because I wasn't drunk so I got fined 1,000$ and I had to do community service for 3 weeks. But I never really got over the guilt of what I did. The drunk driver was never caught."

"Well I'm sorry for the way Finn told everyone, that wasn't cool at all."

"It hurt, but it also wasn't cool of me to say what I said to him. I hurt him as well."

"So, what are you going to do today?"

"I might just hang around the house, my dad's still at work."

"Okay, do you want me to stay and keep you company?"

"No its okay Brittany's still here with Santana. I just hang with her."

"You know hanging with Brittany mean hanging with Santana as well right? You sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah, its okay."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she kissed me and went home. I wonder how I ever got so lucky to have her in my life. But there is still are some left over feeling I have towards Finn. I know it's dumb, but I can't help it he was my first love. I just can't erase my feeling for him. But I'm also so in love with Quinn. I just don't what to do!

~Santana's P.O.V~

So it's been a week now living with Rachel and the berry men wasn't torture. There really nice, and believe it or not, but isn't that bad either. I expected her room to be all musical and Broadway with Barbara Streisand everywhere. But it was normal with pink wall paper, and a lot of trophies, a few posters but other then that it was completely normal which surprised me. She also isn't as loud and annoying as she is in school. I mean she is still annoying and all, but she kind of cool.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked me.

"Life I got into Law School, but now I'm a little nervous. I mean what if I get to NY and fail? What if I let you down and prove my father right? What if all I'm going to be is a loser, who works on a pole for the rest of my life."

"Baby, listen to me, I may not be the smartest duck in the pound. But I know NY is luck to have someone as smart and beautiful as you. Just in case you didn't know I love you so much and there's no way you could ever let me down. Plus your dad is the world's biggest asshole for ever telling you that. You're smart and talented. You're going to do great."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"I really love you do you know that?"

"Yes! I've always known that you loved me. I was just waiting on you to realize it."

"I do now fully realize it and thank you for waiting on me to come to my senses."

"Well Ms. Lopez you're definitely worth waiting for."

"Why did it take me so long to realize that you're perfect for me?"

"I don't know, I do know that I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life. I know were young and all but you're it for me Santana. There's no one in the world I'd rather be with."

"I feel the same way. After we graduate from I'm going to marry you. That is if you want to."

"I would marry you right now if I could. But yes I can wait 4 years to make you my wife legally."

"I can too. But hey how do this Rachel's doing with the whole Finn thing. He is the biggest jack-ass on the planet."

"I know she was so hurt. But I think I heard Quinn last night. I think that made love which is awesome, because we did too."

"Yeah, think so too, but I heard Q leave this morning, and Rachel just left. Where did she go?"

"How did you know she left?"

"I heard the door slam shut on her way out."

"Okay, well maybe she went to go see Quinn for round 2."

"Uh no I don't think so… If Rachel wanted a round 2 she wouldn't let Quinn leave this morning."

"I don't know then."

"Me either, you bet your sweet little ass I'm going to find out."

"How do I bet my ass San? I'm confused."

"Never mind baby I was just saying." Now what the hell is Rachel up too. I just know she can't be with the giant ape after what he did to her. If she is then why is she doing this to Quinn? Should I tell her what I think? No I know I'll wait for proof then tell Quinn….So glad there's a 3 day weekend. No school for 3 days means more time with my baby.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait. I thought no one liked it, so I began to work on something else. I didn't know I had 27 followers, thank you so much for following this story. I'll get making chapters as long as you wan to read them. Here a nice long one to say I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy and please read and review...**

* * *

><p>~Quinn's P.O.V~<p>

So I talked to my mom about having a couple of friends up at our cabin on LakeMichaels. I think it would it be great, but I have a confession to make. I really just told them that, because I wanted to spend some time alone with Rachel. After everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks I feel that we really need this alone time. It actually works for great for everyone, because Leroy and James are out of town. James has a medical conference to go to in LA. Leroy is still on his business trip. Rachel and I will be at the cabin alone. Santana and Brittany will be alone at home see a win/win situation.

I honestly can't wait to spend three days with Rachel for 3 days. I look at my phone and Santana's name pops up.

~On the phone~

"Hey S."

"Q umm do you know where Berry is?"

"No, last time I talked to her was this morning; I guess I could call her to see what she's doing why?"

"Oh it was nothing, I was just wondering if she wanted to order some Chinese food for dinner."

"Oh okay well I'll ask her if she calls."

"Okay cool."

Then we hung with leaving me confused. I know Santana and when ever she's hungry or wanting something she would just do it and 'oh well deal with it' she didn't if you didn't like what she did or got to eat, and all of a sudden she wants to know what Rachel would want to eat? Okay something just doesn't add up. Okay Quinn you're getting ahead of your self. Maybe she's just bring nice, because Brittany is with her…That's it case closed, everyone knows Brittany has her wrapped around her finger.

~Rachel's P.O.V~

So I've been walking around the lake just trying to figure something out. I have do still have feelings for Finn, but I'm in love with Quinn. What am I going to do? I turn around and see Finn walking towards me.

"What do you wan Finn." I said still kind of hurt and pissed at him for spilling my most personal deep down secret. But when I looked into his eyes I saw sorrow and guilt.

"Rachel I can't begin to explain how sorry I feel. I was upset that my mom was moving to Hawaii. I have to finish the rest of my senior in at St. George High School. I took all my pain out on you, and I know I shouldn't have and I am so sorry Rachel."

"Finn I was you're girlfriend. When I asked you what was wrong, that was your time to tell me. It hurt that you would do something like that to me. But I'm not completely innocent in this situation I shouldn't have said what I said about your mom divorcing Burt. I'm so sorry for hurting you like that."

"It's okay Rachel, but seriously what I said wasn't cool. I mean I would have hated if you would have mention that my dad was kicked out of the army on a dishonorable discharge. He died from an over dose. That would've hurt if you said that in front of everyone. Rachel I'm so sorry for everything."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Done deal then."

"Thanks."

"You want a ride home?"

"Yes I would like that."

So we rode the entire way back to my house in silence. That was great actually, because I really needed to think. I really love Quinn, but I really care about Finn. What am I going to do?

"Rach babe were here."

"Do you…um…Do you want to come in?"

"I'm just wondering are you alone?"

"Yeah I think Santana left with Brittany hours ago."

"Santana stays here?"

"Yeah she lives with me, but like I said no one should be home and I want you to come in if you want."

"Yeah sure I could stay a while."

With that said we got out of the car and went inside and up to my room. Where I played some music and then went and got us something to drink. When I got back upstairs Finn was laying on my bed waiting for me.

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to make out."

"Okay I don't see why not." Uh Quinn that's why not! Come on Rachel you can't do this to her….I pushed those thoughts out of my head for a moment

"Are you okay? We could just watch TV if you want."

"No I want too."

"Okay."

We started kissing and undressing each other right when we were about to engage in sexual intercourse. So there he lies on top of me about to enter me, when my common sense kicked back in that's when he said…

"Babe we can't…"

"Why not?"

"I don't have protection."

"Well…" I began to say when he interrupted me.

"Hold on baby." He said as his answered his phone. So I listened to his one sided conversation.

"Mom I…"

"But I was just hanging with Rachel."

"Yeah mom I already apologized."

"But…"

"Okay I'll be there in like ten."

"Bye."

Once their conversation ended and Finn got dressed and put his cell phone back in his pocket and I got dressed.

"I got to go baby."

"Where?"

"Home… My mom said I'm still on punishment for the things I said to you."

"Oh okay well I'll see you later."

"I'll call you."

"Okay…" Then he left and I asked myself out loud…

"Oh my God what have I done?" I said as I began to cry. I can't believe what a heartless bitch I was. Barbara Streisand would be very disappointed in me. I can't believe I cheated on Quinn. So as I was falling a sleep I heard a loud slam of the front door. Then my bedroom door burst open. I open my eyes to find a very pissed off Latina and her girlfriend trying to calm her down and failing miserably might I add.

"Santana baby please calm down." Brittany said holding Santana back.

"Are you fucking serious Rachel really?"

"Santana what's going on?" I asked completely confused.

"Santana is very upset, because we were coming home to relax when we saw Finn leaving the house zipping up his pants before getting in his car."

"I know that couldn't be possible, because you hate Finn and you're with Quinn only right?" Brittany asked

"Well yes, but Finn just drove me home and he needed to use the restroom."

"THIS IS WRONG RACHEL!" Santana screams at me.

"Please baby calm down lets hear her out."

I moved closer to them when…

"You would wants to stay right where you are. If you move one more step toward me I will go all lima heights on your ass." Santana said in a calmer tone.

"Is that calm enough for you Britt- Britt?"

"Yes much better."

"Santana I'm sorry to say, but I'm confused as to where this is all coming from."

"Berry I would ends you right here and now, but I'm afraid it would be too easy of a way out for you.

"Santana I…"

"Berry you can't be that dumb you know what the hell I'm talking about!"

"No…I'm afraid I don't."

"You either fucked that big horse's ass with the weird puffy pyramid nipples or you were going to either way it was wrong to do that to Quinn."

"How did you know?" I said looking down. Feeling even guiltier then I already do.

"You need to tell Quinn and soon."

"I will I promise."

"If you hurt Quinn I will go all Lima heights on your ass and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me!"

"So I still talk to Finn why do you care?" I said getting a little annoyed

"Because she loves you Rachel. She loves you like I love Brittany. You need to tell her. Let her know that she isn't the only one who has your heart."

"But she does."

"If she did then you wouldn't have done what you did with Finn or almost did."

"Okay I'll her soon I promise."

"You better tell her or I will."

"I will."

"Okay…" She said as left my room with Brittany right behind her. Now I really don't know what too do. All I know is that I can't livehout her.

Finn I love and care about him. But Quinn is who I'm in love with. I want to marry and have a family with her one day. Wow I guess I did know what I wanted. I was just too afraid to realize she is the only one that I want, a little too afraid of getting to close to her; just in case she hurts me in the long run. I guess now that I really think about it. I was worried about Quinn hurting me and I didn't realize I was hurting her. I really have a lot to think about…

~Quinn's P.O.V~

So after going home to pack up some clothes, I drove over to Rachel and Santana's house. Lucky for me everyone was home. James and Leroy were back for there business trips and had a lot to tell them. I knocked on the door and James answered the door.

"Hello Quinn it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Berry."

"What do we owe the pleasure to you visiting us this morning?"

"Well I wanted to ask you and Leroy something."

"Sure come on in there's coffee and bagels in the kitchen if your hungry."

"No thanks."

Leroy and James sat on the couch, and Rachel, Santana and Brittany sat on the other couch.

"I wanted to ask your permission to take Rachel with me up to my cabin on Lake Michaels for the rest of our 3 day weekend. I just think she needs to gets out of Lima for a couple of days. She'll be home Monday night before 11:00pm I promise.

"Well aren't you going to ask me first Quinn?"

"I'm sorry babe do you want to come with me up to my cabin on Lake Michaels?"

"I'd love too."

"Well Mr. Berry and Leroy what do you say?"

"I guess that would be fine." James said walking in the kitchen to get a drink.

"Yeah have fun you too, but not too much girls. Be careful and be safe."

"Well Rachel come on we have to get packed up so we'll be there in a couple hours."

"We'll wait for you two to come down stairs. I have something for you. So hurry up."

"Okay great."

"Berry…" Santana started but Brittany quickly pulled her into a kiss. I stand there looking confused as to what's going on.

"I've been to the cabin we both have with Quinn it's really fun there." Santana said after breaking her kiss with Brittany.

"Thanks I'm sure I will."

"Well let's go to my room and a watch movie."

"Hey San can we watch Lion King?"

"You actually want to watch a movie."

"Yes… I want to watch Lion King, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Snow White, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp and…" Santana stopped her before she continued her list.

"I got it babe come lets go." She said walking up to her room with Brittany as I walked with Rachel to her room. Mind you Rachel's Dads room is right across the hall.

Once we got into her room Rachel pushed me up against the door kissing me.

"mmm baby I can't wait to make love to you tonight." She smiled knowing that wanted her so bad.

"Me either in fact if we hurry we could get ready to go."

"Or we could not." She said as she continued to kiss me.

"Baby as much as I would love too, but your dads are down stairs waiting for us and Santana and Brittany are next door." She didn't care she just starting kissing my neck.

"Be adventurous come on the thrill of getting caught at any second."

"You locked the door right?"

"No even more fun."

"You are so bad." I said kissing her neck.

"I want you so bad baby."

"Okay, but you have to be quite okay."

"Yeah you too." And with that said I turned us around unbuckled my jeans with my underwear with it and got the condom out my wallet placed on my hard dick and pulled her panties down. I went inside her very fast and hard. She held onto my back getting ready for the ride…

"Oh my God baby." She moaned.

"Be…Quite…Baby." I said breathing heavy and pounding into her. I wanted to moan so badly because of the way she makes me feel every time we have sex. I can tell Rachel wanted to moan too. I mean the way she was bite her lip so hard it looks like it might bleed and how she'll scratching the fuck out of my back.

"Relax baby you don't want to bite a hole in that pretty little mouth now do you." I said pumping faster into her.

"N…N…NO…I guess not" she breathing heavy. Holy Shit this feels so fucking good.

"Shit baby are you close yet." I whisper into her ear.

"Yeah." Was all she said when we came up on the most amazing great earth shattering orgasmic experience we ever had. After our breathing came back to normal I put her back on the ground and pulled out of her and threw the condom in the trash in Rachel's bathroom.

"Let's get dressed and get you packed up."

"Okay that was the best sex I ever had baby."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself now let's get moving." After we sprayed the room with air fresher we began packing up her suite case.

10 minutes later James and Leroy came upstairs …

"What's taking you guys so long?"

"Sorry about that Leroy and Mr. Berry."

"Quinn call me James please."

"James we were busy packing."

"Why are you sweating?"

"Running around packing so we could in an hour"

"Okay well I wanted to give you something."

"What is it?" She said zipping up her suite case.

"I just wanted to give you some money for your trip."

"I have it all covered Leroy."

"That's good I just want Rachel to have something in her pocket."

"Okay well sounds great, but we have to go."

"Okay well here, and have a great time." Leroy said handing Rachel 100$. We got walked to the car and got in and began to make our long drive to Lake Michaels. I happen to look over a Rachel for a second and I can tell something is wrong…

"Baby what wrong?" I ask her without looking at her.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Really? I know something is wrong so just tell me."

"Okay um please don't get mad, but I cheated on you with Finn." I held the stirring wheel very tightly.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Almost."

"What the fuck is 'Almost' either you fucked him or you didn't which one is Rachel?" I snapped at her.

"Well I was talking to Finn and he apologized. Then drove me home and we went to my room and made out. Things were getting hot and heavy and we undressed and we were in our underwear and I think I didn't have a bra on I can't remember…um … I reminded him about protection and that's when he checked and he didn't have any so we made out then he left because his mom called."

"Great so you cheated on me and … wait … was that why you wanted to have sex so badly to ease your guilt?"

"Yes I'm so sorry."

"Were you thinking of Finn while we were having sex?"

"…"

"Rachel …"

"…"

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

"Yes."

"You slept me to ease your guilt Awsome!" I said as I tried to get this huge lump in my throut to go down. The tears started falling and I quickly wiped my eyes. She had no idea how badly she hurt me. She said that was the best sex she ever had and she wasn't even thinking about me. She placed her hand on my thigh.

"Please don't touch me." She looked hurt as she removed her hand.

"Are we breaking up?"

"Do you want me to break up with you? So you can be free to date Finn?"

"No."

"Did you ever fake an orgasm with me?"

"No."

"What am I saying you were even thinking about me."

"One time …One time I wasn't thinking about you."

"I thought you every time we had sex. I thought wow how could I have been so lucky as to find someone so beautiful and that loves me as much as I love her."

"Really you thought about all that?"

"Yes. You know I don't what to think any more. I thought I was being a good girlfriend to you…Wrong. I thought I was making you happy … Wrong again. I thought I was good to you in bed… Damn wrong once again." I stayed silent the rest of the car ride to the cabin. When we got there as we unloaded our bags…

"I'm getting in the shower." I said walking to the bathroom.

"You want some company?"

"No thank you I have to think."

"About if you want to be with me?"

"Yeah maybe I'll see you later."

After the 45 minute relaxing shower I took, I had a lot to think about. On one hand I didn't want to be with Rachel but on the other hand I can't live without her. What should I do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what should she do? Should she break up Rachel or should she stay with her and work it out? Let me know what you think. Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank You for reviewing! Sorry it's a while since a last updated. I'm making it up to you now, with a nice long chapter! I hope you like it. Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think and what you might like to see happen. PM me with you're idea's and PM you back with my decision...Until next time enjoy the story!**

~Quinn's P.O.V~

I walked into the living room with my towel on and Rachel was watching TV. When she noticed me and turned it off.

"Rachel we need to talk."

"Okay."

"I think we should take a break."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No, I said a break. I just can't be with you right, I don't think you in 100%."

"But I am, I love you so much Quinn and I'm sorry."

"You're not, but that's okay. Maybe the 2 month break will be good for us."

"2 months? You are breaking up with me."

"Rachel I just can't ignore what you did."

"I really sorry Quinn, please don't leave me."

"You would be so hurt and break up with me. If I almost had sex with Santana or Brittany. Then had sex with you to ease my guilt of cheating. Then I was thinking of them while making love to you, which was the best sex I ever had. Now tell you wouldn't be hurt or break up with me?"

"I can't do that."

"I know."

"You cheated on my too, but I forgave, why can't you forgive me? You actually had sex with Brittany."

"First of all, I didn't have sex with Brittany. I had oral sex with Brittany, I was scared to tell you that I had a penis. I thought you wouldn't want me, because I was a freak."

"Cheating is still cheating Quinn."

"You're right and I told you everything, but I wasn't thinking of them while sleeping with now was I?

"No, I guess not. Why are you with me to begin with? I know I'm a loser to you and the rest of school. That's why you're so afraid to come out. That's why we are a secret to everyone were!" She yelled at me.

"Don't turn the tables Rachel. You broke us up okay, you cheating on me. Plus I not with you because I feel sorry for you if that's what you're thinking. To be honest I was flirting with you to get Finn back. Until I realized after I we first kissed, that you're who I want to be with."

"I thought we were on a break?"

"I don't know anymore. Maybe we shouldn't be together at all if this is how you think of me. My feeling for you has always real. I fought with your dad, to prove I belong with you. I'm lying to my parents about us, because I really love you and I want to be with you, maybe for the rest of my life."

"And I want be with you for the rest of my life as well. But I hate be a secret Quinn, I feel like you're ashamed to be with me. I see Santana and Brittany walk around so happy, because Santana told everyone she's madly in love with Brittany and didn't give a damn, what people thought of them. I thought why can't my girlfriend be this brave?"

"Because, I'm scared Rachel. I scared that if I tell everyone, and my parents find out that. They will disown me, and kick me out. Yes I'm rich, I know that but I don't want to lose my family. You cheated on me, what if I did risk everything, because I loved you with all my heart and soul, and you cheat on me. I would feel like a jack-ass. I risked everything for nothing."

"Quinn when my dad you to leave, I was ready to leave with you. I was going to risk everything for you. You're not the only one that's scared okay. I am so scared of a lot of things Quinn. I scared that you would wake up and realize that you use be with someone more your level, I'm scared that I will fail once I get to New York. I'm scared that I'm only Ohio good and not New York good. Yes I have won a lot of rewards for singing and dancing, but when I get to New York there is going to be many people who are better than me. I can't complete with that. I'm most afraid of losing you, because of my insecurities. I was with Finn and he made me feel, wanted and sexy. When I with you I feel loved, safe, and sexy and wanted, but also scared I could lose you, or this was all a dream."

"I get it Rachel. I really do and this time a part. I'm going to think about everything we talked about here today. But know you are better then what you think Rachel. Your talent is unbelievable, you're not Ohio good or New York good. You are great! Everywhere in the world. You know what you want. You know you're going to be a star. And you're right I am being a coward. You risked you're family for me, Santana and Brittany risked the popularity, Santana risked lost everything, but she has Brittany. I didn't risk anything…But that going to change, but before I do so, you're going to have to prove that you want me 100%. I have to be braver, I can't be with you if you're not all in. We have a lot to think about, lets get some rest."

"Can we make love one last time?"

"I...umm…I"

"Please, if this is the last night of us being alone together, can't we forget for just an hour?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I know its not, but I don't want my last time with you to be in my room up against the door, thinking of some else instead of my beautiful sexy girlfriend."

"Okay one last time." I kissed her as I lift her up into my arms, and carried her over to the blankets near the fire place. I gently laid her down, and began kissing her lips, then her neck. I slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and roll it off her shoulders. My god is she so beautiful, I kiss the valley between her breasts. I kiss down her stomach until I reach her jeans. I unbutton her jeans and slid them her legs and off, as I threw them on the floor. I lay on top of her, kissing her lips. She reached the hem of my shirt and raises it up and over my head, breaking our kiss. She throws it were her pants and shirt are. I reach behind her and unclip her bra. I slid it off her shoulders and threw it on the floor. I kiss her lips and then move down to her neck. She grabs my towel and pulls it off of me, now I'm completely naked on top of her. My hands reach between us and I unbutton her jean and I slid them off.

"Damn baby you're so hard." She says as she rubs my dick.

"Umm yeah baby it's what you do to me." I moan as I try to concentrate on getting her panties down, when she strokes me faster.

"Oh shit Rach." I moan as I pull down and off. I move into position, I line it up and go inside of her. I begin to trust into her and Our rhythm was perfect. It wasn't too fast or too slow.

"Ohhh baby you make me feel so good."

"Me too Rachel me too." Damn I never felt this way with Puck, Santana or Brittany. Making love to Rachel is the best experience I ever had.

"Go a little faster baby." I did as I was told and began move a bit faster and must have hit just the right spot too because, she went crazy.

"Oh my God Quinn, yes, yes baby right there."

"Right where?"

"Right there baby."

"Here?"

"Yes, God yes don't stop please."

"Are you close?"

"Oh yeah I'm so fucking close."

"Oh damn baby, I love making love to you."

"Me too shit just a little bit more."

I can feel it coming…oh shit…It's also here….

"I'm… there…fuck…"I trusting faster into her, Got damn I'm going to miss this.

"Oh my God Baby." She said as her back arched up and her eyes rolled into the back of her eyes rolled into the back of her head. While her mouth formed a perfect 'o', I continued going fast as I could to help her ride out her orgasm. I came moments later, deep inside of her. I rolled off of her and stood up and walked into the shower, washed up, and then got out, got dressed for bed. Rachel did the same.

"Thanks for that. You were amazing."

"Still thinking about Finn?"

"No I was thinking about you and only you."

"Well there's a first for everything."

"I'm being serious here."

"Great, we had sex one last time. Now you can go back to Finn."

"I don't want Finn, I want you."

"Rachel this why were not together anymore, you don't know what you want! You say you want Finn, and cheat on him with me. You say you want me and cheat on me with Finn and then had sex with me to ease your gulit of cheating as well as thinking of him while having sex with me. Do you not understand how badly you hurt me? Any clue at all?"

"I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry for that, really I am. I want you!"

"Rachel you need to find out who you are before finding out who you want. I will always love you, and if were meant to be together…then we'll be together, but for now I think it's best to just end it completely. I know I said a break, but you hurt me so bad. I just need some time alone."

"But…"

"No, but's please do this for me."

"Okay…I understand." She said as she walked to our and closed the door. I walked in about 5 minutes later and she was talking to herself.

"What is wrong with me? Rachel you are the dumbest person on the face of this earth. You had to woman of your dreams, now she hates and wants nothing more to do with you. Maybe I should have let Santana beat me up. I'm going to make this right, I'm going to break up with Finn and tell him I'm in love with Quinn. That's what I'll do. God I miss Quinn already."

My heart broke all over of again. 'She felt so bad, but then I think about it…I'm hurting just as much if not more. I was really in love with her, how could she do that to me. I need to be alone, so I'm going to break up with Aaron. He's a good guy, I'm just not the girl for him. Plus he might freak I we ever did anything, because of my dick. So I'm going to end it now, go on my vacation and try to forget how Rachel broke my heart, how I going to break Aaron's and just chill with Santana and Brittany on our trip around the world'…I said to myself as I walked over to the couch and fell asleep.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry to all the Fincel fans who might have read my story. But I just don;t like them together. Oh and theirs a couple of Fthat may feel like I like I'm blaming Rachel for everything and Quinn's a saint. Well that was never really my intention. They both have done equally as much trouble as the other one. The reason why Santana and Quinn were afraid to come out, was because they were scared of what could happen if their parents found out the truth. We already seen what happened with Santana and that wasn't pretty. Rachel got a taste of it. But don't worry Quinn's world is going to come crashing down sorry. By the way, I'm a faberry fan, not just a Quinn fan. Anyways I've update pretty quickly for you guys. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review...Until next time enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> WARNING: FINN BASHING!<strong>

* * *

><p>~Rachel's P.O.V~<p>

When I woke up I saw Quinn packing up her clothes and I walked right passed her. She grabbed my waist to stop me.

"Rachel, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I'm so sorry, I heard what you have to say last night. I don't hate you Rachel, I shouldn't have said those things to you. I made seem like it was all your fault and I'm truly sorry about, maybe if I was honest then we could be together, out in the open. I sorry I made you cry, about what I said about me just going after you get Finn back, while it was honest…it wasn't nice of me to say."

"Quinn."

"No let me finish, I'm going come clean to parents, and if they kick me out then so be it."

"Why would you do that, we not even together anymore?"

"I was too much in a rush to end things with you, due to me being mad. So I still want us be on a break to think about things. Then maybe when we come back we could be together again, but this time we can start a new and honest slate. I'll break up with Aaron, and tell my parents about us."

"I thought you were scared?"

"I realized I'm more scared of living my life without you in it. I've been a world class ass about, so evil to you for 3 years and I just want you to know that I will work very hard to prove to you, that I'm the woman for you."

"That's so sweet of you to say, I accept your apology. I too need to make some changes, you were right, I wasn't all in. To be honest, the reason I kept going back to Finn was, because I kept thinking so how this is a dream, or a prank, some cruel joke to prove that no one would want me. I mean what are the odds the HBIC was to be with me on her own free will. Regardless if started out as a ploy to get Finn back, we stayed together…because we wanted to. I'm so very sorry I cheated on you. I realize we both cheated on each other, now is the time we stop acting like kids. I love you and you love me, after this break will start over. With you asking me out on a date."

"I'm glad we had this discussion, things will be hard for us. But with your parent, Santana and Brittany, we should be fine. Plus were leaving to New York in 5 months, and I can't wait."

"Me either. Let's get packed so we can leave."

"Wouldn't they wonder why we only spent a night and now 2 more days?"

"We'll think of something." 20 minutes later, after we ate, got dressed and packed out stuff up, we were ready to leave and hit the road. We drove in complete silence for the whole way home. Once we got to Lima. I looked at Quinn and asked:

"Would you mind dropping me off at Finn's house, he's leaving today and I need to break up with him as well as say good bye."

"Yeah sure, we working on trusting each other, so this is my first test. I trust you Rachel, just call me before you leave town?"

"I heard Santana mention something about that."

"Oh okay." After 10 minutes goes by we arrive at Finn's house. I get out the car and walked to the front door as Quinn pulled away and drove toward her house. I knocked on the door and Finn answered it…

"Hey babe you came to say goodbye?"

"Yes, but I need to tell you something. Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sorry babe come in. Watch your step there's boxes everywhere."

"Thanks for the heads up." We walked to his room and I sat down on his bed for a very long talk.

~Santana P.O.V~

So I got a text from Q saying that they came back early and needed to talk. Normally I would be pissed for Q and Rach interrupting my Britt-Britt time. But she seems like she needs me. It has to be serious, otherwise Q would have went home.

"Baby what's wrong? You've staring at you're phone for a while. Did Lord Tubbington text you about me kissing Sam?"

"You what?"

"Well were singing this song and he kissed me, but I kissed him back."

"Are you kidding me Brittany?"

"No I'm not, that damn lord tubbington. I told him to stop reading my diary!"

"When did this happen?"

"Last week when you skipped glee club practice."

"Was it in front of everyone?"

"No it just us too."

"So, did you like it?"

"No I really love you, Santana please don't leave me. I'm so sorry." She starting to cry, and that broke my heart. I hate seeing Brittany cry, it's just like kicking a puppy.

"Britt baby it's okay really. I know you didn't mean to, you are the love of my life Brittany. But I do need to know. Do you have feelings for the froggy lips ken doll?"

"No I honestly don't I promise. So you're not breaking up with me?"

"No, I'm not yes it did hurt, but I know you love as I love you."

"Score!" I smiled at her.

"Just don't do it again okay!"

"Yes. I promise baby, so who was that on the phone is it wasn't Lord Tobbington?"

"It was Q she came back early. Actually she should be on her way."

"Oh great I want to see her."

"She'll be here any minute."

"Yay!" Then the doorbell ranged and I went to answer it. It was Q, and didn't look happy. Which made me worry.

"Hey Q what's up"

"I need to talk can I come in?"

"Yeah, please do." She can in we walked into the living room, and sat down.

"So I love you guys, I really do I just don't know how you do it."

"Do what Q?" Brittany asked sitting next to me.

"I love Rachel so much, but we're on a break. After this vacation, we going to start over, be completely honest with each other. But how do you guys do it S? You make seem so easy to be out and open with your relationship."

"Well to completely honest I was scared as all hell. But when I saw my girl, in the arms of another man. It shattered my heart, and that's when I had to decide if I would let my fear stop me from loving Brittany with my heart. Or was I going to grow a pair and fight for the woman I loved. You see what people fail to understand is that I could have left and moved on when Brittany rejected me and stayed with Artie. But asked myself 'Santana when you picture your life in 2 years, 5 years, 10 years hell even 20 years from now…who is the person standing next to you?' Or I'd ask myself who do you want standing by your side, when all your dreams come true?"

"So?"

"The answer to the first and second question was always the same …Brittany! I couldn't and wouldn't live without her. Brittany is my other half. She the Juliet to my Romeo, the Cinderella to my price charming, she is my oxygen! I literally can't live without her, I would die! She is the sole reason I wake up in the morning, why I want to make something out of my life, the reason why I finally understand what people are talking about what they talk about love Q. I do, I want everything for her. I would give her my heart if she needed it. That's how much I love her." Brittany was in tears, like flowing like rain crying. I've have never spoken so passionately about her and my love for her like that ever. But I have a feeling that everything I just said …Quinn feels too. I've seen the way she looks at Rachel and the way Rachel looked at her, and only one word comes to mine…LOVE…

"Wow S…I never knew you felt so deeply for B. I knew you really loved her, but my God that was so romantic, and thoughtful and I could tell you meant every word of it. I be completely honest…I feel for Rachel what you feel for Brittany. That's why it hurt when she cheated on me or when you was thinking of Finn while having sex with me, or having sex with me in the first place to ease her guilt of cheating. How am I supposed to forgive her for that."

"Did she forgive you when you had sex with us?"

"Well yes…"

"Did she forgive you for all the bad we put her threw?

"Yes, but…"

"Did she forgive you for lying about her to your dad?"

"Yes!"

"Did she forgive you for hiding her, and treating her as if you were ashamed if her?"

"But, I wasn't I…"

"Ask the question Q yes or no?"

"Yes!"

"Did she forgive you for flirting with Aaron?"

"Yes!"

"And lastly was she willing to give up her family for you?"

"Yes!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she hung her head low.

"Now tell me if she could forgive you of all those things, then why the hell couldn't you just forgive Rachel? Just this once? Hell she forgiven you too many times to count."

"I...D…D…Don't K…K…Know S!" She says crying harder and B is now rubbing her back to console her.

"I'm sorry Q, but you're a hypocrite…Just like I was, I fully admit that I was and a coward. But blaming Rachel for everything isn't fair nor is it right. You need to think about everything I just said oh another. I'm still a bad ass, so keep me being all sappy and shit to yourself or I will go all Lima heights on your sorry ass!"

"I got S and don't worry I fully understand were you're coming from."

"Great. B? …"

"…"

"Baby are you okay?"

"I never …knew you…felt this…way about…me!"

"Of course I do, and I meant every single word of it."

"Baby I love you too more than anything else in this world."

"I know."

"San?"

"Yes?"

"I want some sweet lady kisses."

"No, you're on punishment for kissing the ken doll." Then she hits me with the famous pierce pout. She can get me to do anything with that damn pout.

"Really? Can do anything to change your mind?" She gets on her knee's in front me. I shallow hard. Come Santana resist it, you can do it.

"Sanny bear, I said I'm really sorry about that. I know I've been a bad girl…I think I need a spanking down you?"

"You guys know I'm still in the room right?"

"So Q we've had sex with you and around you before. Do you want to join us Q?"

"No that's okay B, I have to get home and pack we leave tomorrow morning so don't wear her out too much Brittany."

"Hey shouldn't you be telling me that?"

"Hahaha S… Like you could out last Brittany I mean come on. Its B were talking about."

"I know, but she tries and it's cute when she thinks she can hang and she goes into a sex coma after what 5 times?"

"You do it 5 times a night?"

"Sometimes…1 I go down on her 2 she go down on me 3 we scissor 4 strap on missionary position and 5 I ride her or she does me from the back."

"Baby you're not supposed to tell Q that."

"What I didn't tell her you cry after you cum sometimes."

"B?"

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I didn't know it was private like our sex tape. I mean its only Quinn…Sanny!"

"Yeah still here guys."

"I know Q."

"B I'm not having sex with you."

"Okay I guess I have to take care of myself." She said putting her hand down her pants and rubbing herself…Santana and Quinn's eyes went wide and their mouths hung open.

"And that's my que to leave. See you guys tomorrow." She says running out the house. I smirk to myself, I notice Quinn was getting hard.

"Oh baby this feels so good. I'm so wet…" She pulls her hand from her pants to show me how wet she is…

"Do you want to taste?" My mouth watering at that very moment…

"Aww fuck it, I let you off with a warning this time." God I'm so whipped! I see the smirk on Britt's face and I know she's thing the same thing…I take her fingers into my mouth and I suck all the juices from her hand…Damn Brittany was always my favorite flavor…I lower her pants and underwear to eat me a delicious meal.

"You like how wet I am for you baby?"

"Oh hell yeah!" I say before driving into my favorite meal…

~Rachel's P.O.V~

So I sit there and I haven't said anything in the last 30 minutes or so. I was nervous as hell.

"Rachel we have been sitting here for a half hour. I thought you had something to tell me?"

"I do, its just it's hard for me to say that's all."

"Well take your time babe, and let me know when you're ready?"

"I am ready."

"To have sex?" He had a smile on his face. Poor thing that's been long gone."

"I umm that's gone!"

"You gave your virginity to another guy? WHO? I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" He shouted It.

"Calm down Finn, it wasn't a guy."

"Oh I'm sorry I yelled than, what up Rachel?"

"I'm in love…" He cuts me off.

"I know with me."

"No, I'm in love with a woman."

"You're not gay Rachel! I know you..." I cut him off this time.

"I'm in love with Quinn. I have been in a secret relationship with for over a year now. I've messed things up with, because of my feeling for you."

"So then you've been cheating on me with Quinn?"

"More like I've been cheating on Quinn with you."

"But you have feeling for me? You love me right?"

"Yes Finn I do love you, I'll always love you. You're my first love, but I'm not in love with you anymore."

"You have to choose! Who do you want? Quinn or me?" Is he really this dumb? I just said I wasn't in love with him anymore. Common sense should tell you, I'm not going to pick you right? I swear Finn make Brittany sound like a genius!

"It's me or Quinn. Not Quinn or me Finn."

"Whatever what do you choose?"

"Who do I choose?"

"Whatever damn it tell me now Rachel!"

"It's Quinn! I'm in love with Quinn always have been and always will be. I'm so sorry I hurt you!"

"So you choose Quinn and not me?" Wow are you serious right now? What did I see in him? Complete air head.

"Yes I choose Quinn."

"So you gave your virginity to Quinn?"

"Yes I did and I don't regret it not for a minute."

"Does you're fathers now you a dyke?"

"Please don't use that term. I prefer Lesbian and yes they do know I'm a lesbian, and they love Quinn actually!"

"But do they know you've have sex with a freak?"

"Umm what are you talking about?"

"I know about Quinn's dick! That's why I broke up with her, I'm not homo." Just stupid!

"It's none of their business weather or not I engage in sexual activities with my girlfriend, and yours for that matter. Why do you care?"

"Because if you break up with me then I'm going to tell your father's you and Quinn had sex, and she has a penis?"

"You're blackmailing me?"

"Call it whatever you want."

"You're moving to Hawaii in the morning."

"So, do we have a deal?"

"No, we it was my mistake that you would be mature about this. Go ahead and tell them whatever it is that you want."

"You think I'm playing manhands?" That comment hurt, I'm not going to lie.

"Manhands? Really Finn?"

"You know what I don't care, I was going to break up with you anyways. I only wanted you for your body. You not even all that cute, plus you got a huge nose. I only went with you, because you kept begging me to go with you. I mean you're a loser Berry have been for 4 years. That's not going to change because you're leaving Lima. You're going to be a bigger loser in New York! When all those really talented people outshine you in NYADA. Then you're going to fail or drop out and become a New York loser. You nothing but a waste of space Rachel. Now you're a dyke, you a filthy whore Rachel. You can have her messed up in the head ass, I don't need noe of you. I'm Finn fucking Hudson! I'm have anyone I want. By the way I've been fucking all those cheerleaders behind your back…so what…" I finally him off after his ramble was coming to end and I slapped the shit out of him.

"You know what Finn? I'm a star, I will make it on Broadway, I will have my name in lights! I'm Rachel Berry! You don't need me? Please I don't need you. You're a Lima Loser and that's all you will ever be! No matter what you move too, you will always be second best. Oh and Noah was way better kisser then you are, hell his dick was so big…I barely got in all in my mouth when I was giving him head thoses times I told you "we were studying" no wonder Quinn cheated on you with him. He's a stud, and lasts more than 2 minutes."

"You're lying Puck's my boy he wouldn't do that to me."

"Just like he didn't sleep with Quinn and got her pregnant sophomore year, or do Santana and Brittany? Just face he's the better man!"

"FUCK YOU WHORE!" He grabbed my arm and threw me out of his house. Okay so I lied I didn't really suck Noah's penis. I mean he begged me too, but I wasn't that kind of girl I'm actually surprised at my own behavior. In not usually like this. I would walk away, but something in me just said put him in his place.

"Oh Finn I hope Noah's semen taste well. Because he bust in my mouth and came over and made out with you."

"You bitch!" He said as he slammed his door in my face. Adding insult to injury. God I've been hanging around Santana for too long. She's starting to rub off on me and not in a good way. God Rachel stop thinking like that. Mind in the gutter! I walked home which was about 6 ½ blocks from me. Then Finn storms out his house and into his car and drive off really fast. 10 minutes later, I'm about 3 blocks from home and Finn pulls up beside me and throws a cherry shushie in my face and drive off again screaming "FAG". I was shocked and now cold, because I was 3 blocks well now 2 ½ blocks from home. I just hope no one is home to see this.

~Finn P.O.V~

Who does she think she is huh? Taking to me like that. Okay so maybe she did tell her parents. But they wouldn't care any ways. I might be happy their daughter's gay…fucking fudge packers. But I know someone who isn't going to be happy about this…I couldn't hide the smirk coming across my face. Everyone knows who I'm talking about. The only person I know who hate gay people as much I …. I hit a U-Turn and drive towards their house with an evil smile on face…

20 minutes later I park my car in there drive way and I make my way to the front door. I knock on the door and the opens….

"Oh hello Finn how may I help you?" I just smiled...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So who was at the door? Where did Finn drive? Only time will tell! Please Read and Review me what you think is going to happen. Or you can PM me what you might want to happen. I'll read and let you know what I decide...Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I mentioned the horrible events that happened to the children at Sandy Hook Elementary School. It broke my heart, to find out they were all 1st graders. My all 20 of the beautiful kids and educators rest in paradise. **

**A/N 2: Sorry about the long wait for an update, to make it up too you...Here's a nice long chapter for you. I hope you like it and please read and review. Until next time enjoy! **

* * *

><p>~Finn P.O.V~<p>

Who does she think she is huh? Taking to me like that. Okay so maybe she did tell her parents. But they wouldn't care any ways. I might be happy their daughter's gay…fucking fudge packers. But I know someone who isn't going to be happy about this…I couldn't hide the smirk coming across my face. Everyone knows who I'm talking about. The only person I know who hate gay people as much I …. I hit a U-Turn and drive towards their house with an evil smile on face…

20 minutes later I park my car in there drive way and I make my way to the front door. I knock on the door and the opens….

"Oh hello Finn how may I help you?" I just smile…

"Hi Mr. Fabray I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

""Yes I guess. Is Quinn okay?" he asked worried.

"Yes sir, I'm afraid she's been lying to you."

"Well please come on. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, Thank you sir a soda would be great." He goes and gets me a soda.

"Okay, and well tell me. What's going on with her Finn?"

"Well…"

"Hold that thought…(calls to his wife) Hey honey come in here, Finn has something important to tell us about Quinn."

"We already know she got into Medical School."

"No its far more important, please sit down."

"Well is she okay?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it?"

"Quinn is a lesbian."

"You're surely mistaken … Quinn is dating Aaron Samuels the wide receiver." They. chuckle.

"I thought so too. But it was all a cover up, Rachel was dating me and Quinn was dating Aaron, when secretly Quinn and Rachel have been dating for some time now."

"Who told you this?"

"Rachel … She came by earlier to break up with me, because she was in love with someone else. I thought it was a guy. Turns out she was in love with a girl. I was mad and hurt and I asked who it was and she said 'Its Quinn I'm in love with always has been, always will be. So I said I only wanted her for her virginity and she said Quinn already took that."

"Wow and you are 100% sure you heard her right?"

"Yes ma'am, Aaron was never her boyfriend she was pretending to be with him in order fool you."

"But why would he go along with it?"

"With all due respect sir, Quinn is very beautiful. She is the HBIC of our school. The head cheerleader. So anyone with her would be very popular."

"Umm HBIC?"

"Honey it means head bitch in charged." Mrs. Fabray answered for me.

"Oh well thank you so much for telling me, I will have a discussion with her when she get in."

"I hope I did the right thing in telling you. I feel as parents you should be aware of your daughter's unlawfulness."

"No, thank you Finn you did right in telling us."

"Okay well have a safe flight, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Okay thanks again Finn."

"No problem sir."

With that said I left and went home, finished packing. If I can't Rachel, then neither can Quinn. Her father will force her to break up with Rachel, and of course Quinn will go along with it, Quinn is a wimp and then all will be right with the world!

~Quinn's P.O.V~

I'm going to tell my parent about my relationship. Regardless, the consequences although maybe I should wait until their in a better mood. Like at dinner or something, there usually happy around dinner. I put up to the driveway and I take a deep breath as I get out of the car, and walk to the front door. Before I could put my key in the door, it swings opens...

"Lucy Quinn Fabray get in this house now." Oh no my full name, I'm in trouble!

"Dad is there something wrong?"

"I don't know you tell me?"

"Is there anything you would like to tell us Quinn?" My mother asked.

"Umm no not really." God I am a coward.

"Are you sure."

"Dad I'm tired, really want go to bed and take a nap."

"I don't care what you want. You will sit ass down and you will listen." I was scared he never yelled at me like this before. I must be in real trouble.

"Okay daddy." I said as I walked to the couch and sat down.

"So when where you going to tell us you're a disgusting, unlawful dyke?"

"I…I…Dad…I..C…Can."

"You can what? Explain how you're not in love the twinkle bells daughter?"

"Dad I …"

"You what? Its not right that you lied to us Quinn."

"About what?"

"You in love with Rachel Berry."

"I am not."

"So then why Finn come over and tell us about your relationship."

"Why would believe him."

"Your big mouth girl told him the truth."

"Okay yeah I'm dating Rachel so what."

"Get out of my house."

"Dad? Mom do something."

"No…"

"You have cursed the Fabray name one too many times, first you were born a freak…now you're a lesbian?"

"Dad I love her what's wrong with her?"

"Don't call me that you tramp. I heard you slept with her."

"I hate you, you've always been a poor excuse for a father." The he slapped me very hard…

"You have 30 minutes, to pack up your shit and get out."

"Mom please do something. I have no where to go."

"You should have thought about that, before sleeping with Manhands."

"You know we called her that."

"Yes I do."

"28 minutes."

I ran upstairs to pack my room up and walk downstairs.

"I never want to see your disgusting face ever again. For this point on you are no longer my daughter."

"You really going to let him throw me out?"

"Break up with Rachel and you can stay."

"What?"

"And never talk to her ever again."

"No!"

"There's the door than." I left and got in my car and drove to Rachel's house in tears. Now how can someone who was supposed to love me treat me like this? Is beyond me, but I'm actually glad. Now I can live my life free of those assholes. The pressure to be perfect was really getting to me…

~15 minutes later~

I arrived in the at Rachel's house completely depressed and a little mad that Rachel would do that. Why would she tell him everything? I walked up to her door step…

~Rachel's P.O.V~

KNOCK, KNOCK I walked to the, and I was surprised to see Quinn standing there with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Quinn what happened? Have you been crying?"

"Can I come in?" She said looking down.

"Yes please." I moved out of the way.

"Rach who was at the door?" Brittany asked from the couch.

"Quinn."

"Hey Q what are you doing back here?"

"My parents kicked me out." She said as she set down on the couch.

"Q there a red mark on your face."

"My dad slapped me."

"What happened?" Santana asked.

"Well after I left here, I decided to drive around a bit to kind of clear my head. So about 30 minutes or so I was getting tired and went to take a nap. But when I got in the house, they asked me if I there were anything I need to tell them and when I said no, they told me Finn had came over and outted me to them. They knew I was with Rachel, they knew I was never with Aaron, they knew Rachel and I had sex, they even knew the fucked up names we used to call her."

"How did Finn even know about you and Rachel?"

"Rachel went over there and told him everything, and he went and told my parents. They called a whore, a disgusting dyke and etc. I'm going to tell you everything they called me. But anyways, begged my mom to do something after he kicked me out, but she said no…I had 30 minutes to pack up my things, leave and they don't ever want to see or hear from me ever again. I asked my mom if she was really going to let him do this to me…and she said break up with Rachel and never speak to ever again.

I said no and she said well there's the door. So I left and came here, I'll get a hotel or something. I can't stay here…I know you didn't asked, but I know you Rachel. You were going to suggest it, but I can't you have already took in Santana and pretty much Brittany too, she's here every day. I ask you to take me in as well and were broken up or on a break. Which I need to talk to you about at some point. Can I just rest here for a while, then I'll leave?" Then my father's came out from the kitchen and spoke before I got the chance too.

"Quinn you're moving in with us. We have plenty of room."

"I ca…"

"I won't take no for an answer okay? I was very rude to you the last time we in the same room together and I really regret that. Plus I won't have you checking into hotels and things. You can share Rachel's room if you like or you can have the other guess room next door to Santana's room. But judging how Brittany's always over here…I would pick Rachel. I'm just saying. It could get uncomfortable if you know what I mean." Santana and Brittany blushed and looked away…clearly embarrassed. I just smiled at how nice they were being.

"Thank you very much..."

"Quinn can we talk in our room for a minute?"

"That will have to wait a second, Rachel were not done talking to Quinn."

"Okay."

"Quinn the same rules apply to us they do to Santana and Rachel."

"There is to be no sex while were home. Keep your grades up and clean after yourself and where good to go."

"Okay I understand."

"Great well welcome."

"Thanks."

"Come on Quinn lets go." I said dragging Quinn to our room. Once we got in the room, and , and

"Quinn I'm so sorry I told Finn. I didn't think he would do this."

"Rachel its fine, I was going to tell them the truth anyways. Finn just beat me too it."

"I love Quinn. I was watching TV and I seen what happened to those kids, and it broke my heart. They were in the first grade. Life is too short and I want to be with you."

"It's so sad, it made me think how I don't want to ever lose you. Rachel I want us be together. Only if that what you want."

"Oh it is…I love you so much." I get I kiss her hard, then I pull away and get down my knee'ss in front of her. I grab for her belt…

"Wait…"

"No, my mouth is acheing…I need it in my mouth."

"Baby you parents said no sex while their home."

"Well we can have oral sex, then real sex later tonight."

I really don't …" I unzipped her pants and pulled her dick out and stroked it hard.

"Oh shit baby…" She whispers and I suck on the head…I bob head up and down.

"Fuck you tongue is so amazing…" She says as grabs my head. I go faster, and harder. Swirling my tongue around it. I start take out of my mouth and lick the sides. Stroke it a couple of times and then I place it back in my mouth and I start deep throating her.

"Oh my God….I think I'm about bust." I took it out of my mouth.

Why did you stop baby?" I ignored her comment and just pulled my panties down. I kept my skirt on and so if we had to stop. I climb on top of her lap and being riding her still hard dick. She hold my hips, as I put my arms around her neck.

"Damn u so fucking tight." She moans in my ear, I move up and down fast.

"Oh yes, I can't believe I'm making love to you again."

"Me either, oh yes…fuck baby I'm not going to last long."

"Me either, holy shit I'm almost there…Just a little bit more." And with that said she picks me up and flipped me over and started really pounding in and out me, harder and harder. I close my eyes …

"Open your eye, I want to see them roll in back if your head." I opened them and yes they did roll in the back of my head. My back arches, my mouth forms a perfect "O" …

"OH FUCK." I screamed into Quinn's neck, as I came upon the biggest orgasmic experience, I think either of us has ever had...Quinn still pumped into me to help me ride out my orgasim, and she busts deep inside me. She removes her dick and walks into the shower and 10 minutes later, I get in and 10 minutes later I get out and we lay on the bed…

"That was so amazing baby, you have no idea." I said yawning…

"Yeah, I agree. You wore me out, I'm so tired."

"Me too, baby but we have to put our clothes back on and spray the room."

"Okay lets hurry up before I pass out." And we did just that. Hurried up and got dressed, spray the room with some febreze. Then got back in the bed and cuddled as we fell asleep about 30 seconds after our heads hit the pillows. I'm just so happy to have my baby back what can go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hated when Finn had outed Santana in the original show. So please tell me how you liked it, and what would like to happen next? How did you like the Faberry make-up scene. I hope you liked it and please review...Until next time see you later!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so very sorry about the long wait. I had a lot of things to do in my personal life, that I didn't have time to write. But as always I try to make it up to you guys with a long chapter update...And here it is. You might cry...I know I did writing it! Please read and review. I hope you like...Until next time please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Summer Vacation Santana's P.O.V~<p>

I wake up at around 8:30 in the morning. Why the fuck am I up so got damn early, I just want to go back to sleep. Just as I was about to lay back down; Brittany comes out of the bathroom with her robe on, doing her hair and putting on her makeup.

"Santana…Baby you can't back to sleep."

"Yes I can." I said closing my eyes.

"We have a plan to catch. Quinn is already up getting dressed, and you know Rachel been up with her dad's since 7:00am come on baby." I ignored her, bad idea on my part.

"Santana Marie Lopez! Get Your Ass Out Of Bed Now! Or SO Help Me God I Won't Fuck You For A Month!" My eyes shot open, but I still didn't move.

"Okay, you think I'm joking…Fine no sex for a week!" I looked at her and she had a serious look on her face.

"Okay, I'll get up." I was so tired from B waking me up at 4:35am because, she was horny. Now she's mad at me because, I'm tired. No sex for a week? Yeah right, I know she just play…So I get into the shower and 10 minutes later…I get out and get dressed when Brittany was doing her makeup…I can over and kissed the back of her neck, that would usually turn her on, but yet she just sit there doing her makeup. I try again and again I got nothing…Oh shit was she serious about the whole no sex for week thing?

"Baby?" She ignores me

"Baby?" I say one more time, and yet again she ignore me.

"Baby? Come on B…Please talk to me."

"No, since you think I'm nothing, but a joke…You, the hotel couch and your fingers are going to get to know each other very well." She said not blinking at all…Oh shit I'm in trouble!

"Baby I…" She cut me off.

"Santana I don't want to hear it, just do your hair and your make up, so we can go. I really don't want to miss our plane, because you're a lazy ass."

"You're the one who wanted to fuck at 4:35 in the morning at and go 3 rounds at that! So forgive me if I'm tired… Damn!" I yelled at her and immediately felt bad. She had tears in her eyes as she walked out of the room with her suite case in hand.

"Damn it!" I shout it out loud…Why was I such a bitch to her? Man now I'm in more trouble…Why to go Lopez." I said to myself…When I realized Quinn standing at my door, with a look on her face that says the exact same thing I was thinking.

"You're an ass Lopez you do know that right?

"Yes I know that. I was just so tired, that I said shit I didn't mean. I love making love to Brittany any time, any place! Now I'm on restriction for a week maybe 2 now."

"Yeah well Brittany's very upset. She can in our room crying her eyes out. Rachel's helping with reattaching her make up. But our plane leaves in 2 hours so get a move on it okay."

"Yeah okay but, first I need to talk to B."

"No right now, she don't want to talk to you. You just get ready because, we are leaving in 20 minutes with or without you." She said turning to leave the room. I'm a bad girlfriend! I thought to myself as I finished my hair and started on my makeup.

~Meanwhile in Rachel and Quinn's Bedroom~

~Brittany's P.O.V~

So I got a called from my doctor morning with the results from my test. I wanted to have kids with Santana as soon as we get married in New York next year hopefully. Graduating in 3 months, and were moving to New York in August. But I think she should wait to get married until next year. Wait she didn't even propose yet, maybe she don't want to marry me. Plus it's wasn't what she said that hurt my feelings, it was how she said it. It was like she was obligated to have sex with me. If she didn't want to have sex, all she had to do was say so…I'm a sad panda! Plus I know I Lord Tubbington has been reading my diary again. I don't get how he keep finding it, and now Rachel is staring at me …

"Britt you seem like you're deep thought…What's up?" I looked down I always liked Rachel and could tell her anything. Even when Santana and Quinn were picking on her, I always bring her flowers to say I was for not doing anything about it. On our day together, every Sunday since 3rd grade we meet at the duck pound and feed the ducks, then we would eat lunch. No one knows this, but Rachel was the first girl I ever kissed. We were 7 and we were playing princess and princess. I died and she kissed my lips, and I kissed back, and then said she had a crush on Quinn and I had one on Santana. We promised never to that again, and to remain best friends, and that's how it's been for 10 years.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah I know."

"So…?" ..

"I have cancer, breast cancer stage 2."

"What? Oh my God are you serious?"

"Yes! I went in for some test and told them to test me for everything, because I want to have kids with Santana."

"Okay…"

"Then he called back this morning, and said negative for HIV, STD's, Tuberculosis, my eggs are great, my heart is fine. Then said that he had to call me back because, my test results came back for the cancer… they did the brain, breast, bone and every other forms and they all came back negative all except for one. Breast…it came back positive, there were 2 lumps one on my left breast and one on my right."

"Oh my God Britt, did you tell Santana yet?"

"No I'm going to tell her on vacation after I propose to her."

"So what if you don't do the chemo therapy then what?"

"It would spread to my entire body and I'll die inside of a year."

"And if you the chemo therapy?"

"I'll lose all my hair, but it will stop the progression … by a couple of months, or years deepening on if I get the surgery or not. But I am as much I love my breast and Santana loves my breast. I would rarer lose my breast then lose my life. Which may or may not happen anyways. Even with the surgery. The more time I have with Santana and our future kids the better."

"We have to leave now." She said tears pouring out of both of our eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone including Quinn. She would tell Santana."

"Okay let's go."

"I love you Britt."

"I love you too Rach."

"Wait is there something you want to say to me?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"Is it mine?"

"Brittany!"

"Okay I'm kidding, so does Quinn know?"

"No she doesn't."

"Okay so we both have life changing new to tell our girlfriends."

"Yes I suppose we do."

"I'm telling Santana that I'm going to die and you're telling Quinn you're bringing another life into the world."

"Hey Britt you don't know … you could beat it."

"How will me beating it up will help me live longer?"

"I mean you fight the cancer and win."

"How do you fight Cancer? Is it a person, because lord tubbington told me to fight it too?"

"When are you going to tell Santana?"

"When we are alone…maybe on the plane."

"No. You should tell her while you're in bed."

"Yeah I'll do that."

"When are you going to tell Quinn?"

"Same as you. When were alone in our bed."

"Good Luck."

"Yeah you as well." With that said we walked downstairs and waited for Quinn and Santana.

~Quinn P.O.V~

What the hell is happening? Why was Brittany and Rachel crying? And I that it wasn't from earlier. Something is has happened and I don't know whether it's good or bad but I will find out and that's promise. I walked down the hall and Santana was walking out of her room.

"Hey S are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

"There's something going on with B and Rach."

"What do you mean?"

"They were crying, and said they love each other and went downstairs with their luggage."

"That hobbit trying to steal my woman?"

"What…No you idolt! They were talking about something important and whatever it was it seem to bring them to tears."

"And the… I love you?"

"They have been best friends as we have."

"Oh I see..."

"But what could it be?"

"I don't know, but I'm going fine out that's for sure."

"Let me when you do."

"Yeah for sure." Then with that said we went downstairs and we all got in the car and drove all the way to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how do you think they should tell Quinn and Santana the news? Did your break when Brittany told Rachel the news? What would you like to see happen with Brittany? Please let me know. I really enjoy your ideas and one of your idea's might make it into the story. Please read and review. I hope you liked it, I'll try to faster with the updates ... Until Next Time ... See You Later!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so very sorry for the very long wait. I had some personal things to deal with. Plus I just started college, so forgive if it take me a while t update. I hope all of you have read my other 2 stories... The Setup and Driven By Pure Desire. If not then I hope you would, there really good.**

**A/N 2: So I have an idea of what I if want to happen to next. But if you have an idea please let me know. You can leave it as a review or PM me. I check both. Here's a nice long update for you. Let me know what you think and please read and review. Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Rachel's P.O.V~<p>

"This is completely unfair. Just don't understand. Why does Brittany of all people have Cancer! Then I'm pregnant and I don't know how Quinn will respond to this. This will be one very depressing vacation. But think we could make the best of it. I look at Quinn whose staring at me.

"Baby are you okay? You seem very worried about something."

"I'm fine."

"Okay are you sure?"

"Yeah can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"How do you feel about us getting pregnant and having kids?"

"Well I love the idea." I smile …

"Really…"

"Just not now. I think we should wait until after college to start even thinking about kids." My smile fade…

"So how would you feel if I ended up pregnant now?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Just answer the question…Will you?"

"I don't know. Kind of upset, because we wasn't careful enough. Stressed thinking about how I was going to go to school, take care of and our baby. But also a little happy that there would be a mini you or me running around soon." I start to cry…

"So you don't want kids now?"

"No I don't but we don't have to worry about that right?"

"Right…I'm going to go sit with Brittany."

"What did I do?" I ignored her and went over to Brittany.

"May I sit with you for the rest of the flight?"

"Um yeah sure." I sat down next to Brittany who was also looking like she wanted to cry.

"Can you go sit with Quinn?" Brittany asked Santana.

"I still don't understand what I did wrong."

"Just go please." She said as Santana sighed and walked over to where Quinn and sat down.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Brittany asked me.

"Britt ... she doesn't even want kids. What am I supposed to do, when I tell her I'm pregnant?" I cried on her shoulder.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well I asked Quinn how would she feel about us having kids?"

"And what did she say?"

"She said loved the idea. So I smiled thinking okay she like that I'm pregnant."

"So what's the problem?"

"She said then said that she wanted to wait until after college and after we get married."

"Oh."

"There's more."

"Okay go on then?"

"So I asked what she would do if I ended up pregnant now."

"What she say."

"She said I would be upset that we wasn't more careful, stressed thinking about how she's going to juggle taking care me and our baby while going to school. And a little happy that there would be a mini me or her running around."

"Damn…"

"There's more."

"Okay…"

"I asked her does she want kids… Right now and she said no…but we don't have to worry about that right? And I said right and came over to sit with you."

"Well damn I'm sorry."

"Enough about me why where you looking like you wanted to cry."

"Well I asked Santana if we can get married soon. She said we can wait until after college."

"Okay…"

"I may not be around in 4 years… I then asked her what part or parts of my body she couldn't live without."

"What she say?"

"My fingers, my mouth, my pussy and my breast."

"Wow."

"I asked would she leave me if I lost my breast. Now she says she was joking but I don't know. She said yeah maybe."

"What?"

"She says she was joking."

"I don't understand why they are being compete assholes."

"Me either. Let's get some sleep we still have like 3 hours before we land."

"Good idea." With that said we fell asleep.

~Santana P.O.V~

What the fuck was going on here? I look over at Brittany and she's asleep. I then look over to Quinn and she had the confused look on her face that I did.

"Q I'm getting worried. Something is going with and I don't even know. What do you think it could be?"

"I really don't know S."

"Do you think Rachel is going to leave me?"

"Why you ask that?"

"The shit I said. Rachel asked me if I was ready for kids and I basically said no and I would be upset if she ended up pregnant now,"

"Well Brittany asked me what part of her body I couldn't live without. I basically said her mouth, fingers, breast and her pussy."

"What's wrong with that answer?"

"She then said I lost one of these things would I leave her. No I was only playing and said maybe. I do love those parts of you."

"Did she cry?"

"She looked like it. Then Rachel came over and I had to leave and move over here."

"We need to make things up to them. Before we lose the love of our lives."

"Do you really think that would happen?"

"I really hope not. But we need to start kissing up now."

"Okay so do you have a plan?"

"I do."

"Okay what is it?"

"I going to make up the hotel suite, and deck out like it was Valentine's Day."

"Okay then what?"

"I'm going to sing to her. Then I'm going to get down on one knee and propose to her."

"You're going to ask Rachel to marry you?"

"Yes. I got some work to do first."

"Finding places to get the things I need."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do?"

"I'll going to marry her. I need to find a duck pound somewhere around here."

"I think that is perfect."

"Then I'm going to plan a picnic and that's when I'm going to propose. We might even get married."

"Wow you're thinking of making her you're official wife?"

"Yes. I need to prove to her that I can't live without her. My heart is breaking, because I know she don't want me anymore. I just don't know why, or what I've done." She looked down eyes watering.

"Santana you have nothing to worry about. Brittany has been in love with you since forever. I think it's something we did or didn't do."

"But what Q? I'm so confused."

"I am too. But I'm the one that's going might be single."

"No you're not. The hobbit love you and you love her."

"I do love her. But Rachel is going to leave me or she's thinking about leaving me."

"Yeah, well Brittany's thinking about it too."

"But why? What could we have done so wrong?"

"I don't know. I listen to her, I do things for her, have sex when she asks, and were all going to New York together. I just don't get it."

"I do all that as well. I remember she's a vegan, I never complain when she wakes up at 5:30 am every morning, or when she wake me in the middle of the night to have sex or because she had a nightmare."

"I can't lose her Q. I love her more than anything else in world." She says tearing rolling down her eyes. Which in return make me cry as well.

"I can't lose Rachel. She's the love of my life."

"We have to make things right. Before it's too late. I'm not losing my wife."

"I agree. We land at 1:30 pm. Its 12:45 pm now. We need to get some rest if that's possible."

"I'll try." With that said we closed our eyes and tried to get some sleep. Before plan 'get my girl back' was in motion.

~Rachel's P.O.V~

~25 or so minutes later~

I woke before Brittany. To the sound of the pilot had announced our arrival into Spain.

"Ladies and gentlemen Welcome to Barcelona, Spain. The time here in Barcelona is different. They are 8 hours ahead of us in the US. So the current time is 9:11 pm. We will land on time at 9:30 pm their time and 1:30 pm our time. If this is your final destination. Then thank you for flying United Flight # 1289 service to Barcelona, Spain and in enjoy your stay. If you're continuing your flight with us to Paris, France. We will be leaving in about 25 minutes. That's 25 minutes. Thanks again for flying American Airlines and I hope to see again." The captain finished talking and the flight attendant had something to say.

"The captain has turned on the fasten seat sign. So if everyone could return to their seats and place the stand back in its upright position, as were about to land any minute now. I hope you enjoyed flight. This is flight # 1289 service to Barcelona, Spain. With a continuance on to Paris, France. Now I ask you stay seated until the plane has come to a full stop. Have a great night and welcome to Barcelona, Spain it is about 9:27 pm

~Rachel's P.O.V~

"This is completely unfair. Just don't understand. Why does Brittany of all people have Cancer! Then I'm pregnant and I don't know how Quinn will respond to this. This is sure to be one very depressing vacation. But think we could make the best of it. I look at Quinn whose staring at me.

"Baby are you okay? You seem very worried about something."

"I'm fine."

"Okay are you sure?"

"Yeah can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"How do you feel about us getting pregnant and having kids?"

"Well I love the idea." I smile …

"Really…"

"Just not now. I think we should wait until after college to start even thinking about kids." My smile fade…

"So how would you feel if I ended up pregnant now?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Just answer the question…Will you?"

"I don't know. Kind of upset, because we wasn't careful enough. Stressed thinking about how I was going to go to school, take care of and our baby. But also a little happy that we would be having a baby soon."

"So you don't want kids now?"

"No I don't but we don't have to worry about that right?"

"Right…I'm going to go sit with Brittany."

"What did I do?" I ignored her and went over to Brittany.

"May I sit with you for the rest of the flight?"

"Um yeah sure." I sat down next to Brittany who was also looking like she wanted to cry.

"Can you go sit with Quinn?" Brittany asked Santana.

"I still don't understand what I did wrong."

"Just go please." She said as Santana sighed and walked over to where Quinn and sat down.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Brittany asked me.

"Britt she doesn't even want kids. What am I supposed to do, when I tell her I'm pregnant?" I cried on her shoulder.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well I asked Quinn how would she feel about us having kids?"

"And what did she say?"

"She said loved the idea. So I smiled thinking okay she like that I'm pregnant."

"So what's the problem?"

"She said then said that she wanted to wait until after college and after we get married."

"Oh."

"There's more."

"Okay go on then?"

"So I asked what she would do if I ended up pregnant now."

"What she say."

"She said I would be upset that we wasn't more careful, stressed thinking about how she's going to juggle taking care me and our baby while going to school. And a little happy that there would be a mini me or her running around."

"Damn…"

"There's more."

"Okay…"

"I asked her does she want kids… Right now and she said no…but we don't have to worry about that right? And I said right

and came over to sit with you."

"Well damn I'm sorry."

"Enough about me why where you looking like you wanted to cry."

"Well I asked Santana if we can get married soon. She said we can wait until after college."

"Okay…"

"I may not be around in 4 years… I then asked her what part or parts of my body she couldn't live without."

"What she say?"

"My fingers, my mouth, my pussy and my breast."

"Wow."

"I asked would she leave me if I lost my breast. Now she says she was joking but I don't know. She said yeah maybe."

"What?"

"She says she was joking."

"I don't understand why they are being compete assholes."

"Me either. Let's get some sleep we still have like 3 hours before we land."

"Good idea." With that said we fell asleep.

~Santana P.O.V~

What the fuck was going on here? I look over at Brittany and she's asleep. I then look over to Quinn and she had the confused look on her face that I did.

"Q I'm getting worried. Something is going with and I don't even know. What do you think it could be?"

"I really don't know S."

"Do you think Rachel is going to leave me?"

"Why you ask that?"

"The shit I said. Rachel asked me if I was ready for kids and I basically said no and I would be upset if she ended up pregnant."

"Well Brittany asked me what part of her body I couldn't live without. I basically said her mouth, fingers, breast and her pussy."

"What's wrong with that answer?"

"She then said what if I lost one of these things would I leave her. Now I was only playing and said maybe. I do love those parts of you."

"Did she cry?"

"She looked like it. Then Rachel came over and I had to leave and move over here."

"We need to make things up to them. Before we lose the love of our lives."

"Do you really think that would happen?"

"I really hope not. But we need to start kissing up now."

"Okay so do you have a plan?"

"I do."

"Okay what is it?"

"I going to make up the hotel suite, and deck out like it was Valentine's Day."

"Okay then what?"

"I'm going to sing to her. Then I'm going to get down on one knee and propose to her."

"You're going to ask Rachel to marry you?"

"Yes. I got some work to do first."

"Finding places to get the things I need."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do?"

"I'll going to marry her. I need to find a duck pound somewhere around here."

"I think that is perfect."

"Then I'm going to plan a picnic and that's when I'm going to propose. We might even get married."

"Wow you're thinking of making her you're official wife?"

"Yes. I need to prove to her that I can't live without her. My heart is breaking, because I know you don't want me anymore. I just don't know why, or what I've done." She looked down eyes watering.

"Santana you have nothing to worry about. Brittany has been in love with you since forever. I think it's something we did or didn't do."

"But what Q? I'm so confused."

"I am too. But I'm the one that might be single."

"No you're not. The hobbit love you and you love her."

"I do love her. But Rachel is going to leave me or she's thinking about leaving me."

"Yeah, well Brittany's thinking about it too."

"But why? What could we have done so wrong?"

"I don't know. I listen to her, I do things for her, have sex when she asks, and were all going to New York together. I just don't get it."

"I do all that as well. I remember she's a vegan, I never complain when she wakes up at 5:30 am every morning, or when she wake me in the middle of the night to have sex or because she had a nightmare. "

"I can't lose her Q. I love her more than anything else in world." She says tearing rolling down her eyes. Which in return make me cry as well.

"I can't lose Rachel. She's the love of my life."

"We have to make things right. Before it's too late. I'm not losing my wife."

"I agree. We land at 1:30 pm. Its 12:45 pm now. We need to get some rest if that's possible."

"I'll try." With that said we closed our eyes and tried to get some sleep. Before plan 'get my girl back' was in motion.

~Rachel's P.O.V~

~25 or so minutes later~

I woke before Brittany. To the sound of the pilot announced our arrival into Spain.

"Ladies and gentlemen to Barcelona, Spain. The time here in Barcelona is different. They are 8 hours ahead of us in the US. So the current time is 9:11 pm. We will land on time at 9:30 pm their time and 1:30 pm our time. If this is your only destination. Then thank you for flying United Flight # 1289 service to Barcelona, Spain and in enjoy your stay. If you're continuing your flight with us to Paris, France. We will be leaving in about 25 minutes. That's 25 minutes. Thanks again for flying American Airlines and I hope to see again." The captain finished talking and the flight attendant had something to say.

"The captain has turned on the fasten seat sign. So if everyone could return to their seats and place the stand back in its upright position, as were about to land any minute now. I hope you enjoyed flight. This is flight # 1289 service to Barcelona, Spain. With a continuance on to Paris, France. Now I ask you stay seated until the plane has come to a full stop. Have a great night and welcome to Barcelona, Spain it is about 9:27 pm. For those of you staying with us on thought to Paris, France we ask that you stay seated. So the captain can do a head count on the available open seats. Thank you!" I fasten my seat belt and I reach over to a still sleeping Brittany and fasten her seat belt.

As we landed in the beautiful Barcelona, Spain. I couldn't help the fact that I was of telling Quinn the truth. Based upon the answer she gave its clear she don't want kids. I'm pregnant with my girlfriend's baby and she doesn't want kids. What am I going to do? Will she leave when she find out? My god I hope not, but maybe I should leave her before she leaves me.

No I can't do that. My heart would still be broken. Maybe I shouldn't tell her about the baby, leave her and raise my kid on my own! Damn it no I can't do that either. Fuck what am I going to do? One hand I love Quinn and I can't live without her. On the other hand I'm pregnant and she doesn't want kids now. I look over at Santana and Quinn as they wake up and put their things away in their purses. I look at Brittany she looks at me, than at Santana.

"Rach…What she leaves me. What if that really wasn't a joke?"

"Britt trust me okay Santana is not going to leave you."

"Do you promise, because Lord Tubbington said the thing."

"How did he know?" My god the things we do for Brittney.

"He read my diary and cried and begged me not to leave him. The he said that Santana wasn't going to leave me. I asked how he could so sure. He said he was psycho."

"Britt its psychic. Well he's right. You can't leave us Britt. I love you too much."

"Okay I'll go through with the surgery. If Santana leaves, then she leaves me."

"She's not going to leave you."

"Neither is Quinn. She needs to know you're having her bay. It isn't fair to her or you."

"And Santana deserves to know she might be losing you forever."

"But we came here to have fun and when we tell them. Santana will be upset and Quinn will be mad. Then they will treat us like glass."

"You're right, but when will we tell them?"

"Tomorrow. I want at least one day of fun, before the shit hits the fan."

"Okay 1 day of fun. We need it."

"I agree. Can I have a hug?"

"Of course honey." I leaned over and hugged her. Then the plane finally landed and we took off our seat belts. Well I helped Brittany, she thought it was trying to trap her on the plane. We grabbed our carry-on bags and walked past Santana and Quinn, and got off the plane. They soon followed us. Quinn runs up to my side and intertwine our fingers and Santana did the same to Brittany. Once we got to the rental car place and picked up our car. Santana drove us to the hotel named Hotel Palace Barcelona.

~Santana's P.O.V~

When we arrived at the hotel we walked over to the concierge. I had to take of business considering I'm the only one who spoke Spanish perfectly.

"Bienvenido al Hotel Palace Barcelona. ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar esta noche?"

"Welcome to the Hotel Palace Barcelona. How may I help you this evening?"

"Muchas gracias, tenemos una habitación 2 penthouse suite invertido. Nuestras reservas están bajo . López, Santana López."

"Thank you very much, we have a 2 room suite penthouse invested. Our reserves are low . Lopez, Santana Lopez."

"Sí bien así permítame verificar que para usted."

"Yes well, so let me check that for you."

"Por supuesto seguir adelante"

"Of course go ahead."

"Uno momento por favor." While he checked his computer. I figured he was looking for our rooms.

"One moment please."

"Ahh aquí estamos Sra. López. La suite del ático está listo para usted. Entiendo que su estancia con nosotros durante el periodo de 2 meses es que corregir ma'em?"

"Ahh yes here we are Ms. Lopez. The penthouse suite is ready for you. I understand that your stay with us during the period of 2 months is that correct ma'em."

"Sí nos quedaremos de 15 junio de Ang. 21St. Cuánto es mi total? Quiero rendir mi saldo completo. ¿Aceptan moneda estadounidense? O tenemos a nuestro comercio americana en efectivo para su moneda?"

"If we stay June 15 Ang. 21St. How much is my total? I would like to pay my entire balance. Do you accept us currency? OR we have to our American trade in cash for its currency."

"Por supuesto seguir adelante" He back to typing away at his computer and he stopped and looked at us.

"Of course go ahead."

"Así en el caso de que no sabía…. Su dinero americano puede ir mucho más lejos aquí en España. Confía en mí, pero de todos modos su total llega hasta cerca de $8,764.78$" I handed over my credit card. He swiped it and handed it back to me. I then signed a paper and got the keys.

"Well if you didn't know…. Your American money can go farther here in Spain. Trust me, but anyways your total comes up to about $8,764.78$"

"Muchas Gracias y buenas noches." We walked over to elevator and went to the top floor, and I opened the door. We walked in and sat down on the couch…. Quinn and I got up and stood in front of them.

"Thank you and good night."

"We had this plan for tomorrow. But we can't wait. We need to tell you guys something. Santana do you want to go first."

"No I'm fine with going second." Quinn shot me glare and I just smirked. So Quinn turned back to Rachel and said…

"Rachel first of all. I've been a world-class asshole to you. When you asked me about babies, I wasn't completely honest with you. Although I think were still too young to have kids. You have to know Rachel, that I love you more than my nest breath. If you're pregnant now or 2 months from now. I will love you just the same. I want to have kids with any day. So Santana and I have some song we want to sing to the two of you. I'm going first so here it goes…"

"Have I told you lately that I love you  
>Have I told you there's no one else above you<br>Fill my heart with gladness  
>Take away all my sadness<br>Ease my troubles that's what you do

For the morning sun in all its glory  
>Greets the day with hope and comfort too<br>You fill my life with laughter  
>And somehow you make it better<br>Ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
>And it's yours and it's mine like the sun<br>And at the end of the day  
>We should give thanks and pray<br>To the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
>Have I told you there's no one else above you<br>Fill my heart with gladness  
>Take away all my sadness<br>Ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
>And it's yours and it's mine like the sun<br>And at the end of the day  
>We should give thanks and pray<br>To the one, to the one

And have I told you lately that I love you  
>Have I told you there's no one else above you …<br>You fill my heart with gladness  
>Take away my sadness<br>Ease my troubles that's what you do

Take away all my sadness  
>Fill my life with gladness<br>Ease my troubles that's what you do  
>Take away all my sadness<br>Fill my life with gladness  
>Ease my troubles that's what you do"<p>

"It's my turn. Brittany first I want to say I'm so sorry for what I said on the air plane. I had no right making jokes when you were being serious. Brittany I would never leave you. Even if you did lose a body part. I would still think you're the sexiest woman who walked this earth. There are not enough words in the English language to describe to you how much I love you. But I hope this song helps me out so here it goes…"

Look into my eyes, you will see  
>What you mean to me<br>Search your heart, search your soul  
>And when you find me then you'll search no more<br>Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<br>You know it's true everything I do, I do it for you

Look into your heart, you will find that  
>There's nothin' there to hide<br>Take me as I am, take my life  
>I would give it all, I would sacrifice<br>Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
>I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more<p>

You know it's true  
>everything I do, I do it for you<br>Oh yeah there's no love, like your love  
>And no other, could give more love<br>There's nowhere, unless you're there  
>All the time, all the way, yeah<p>

Look into your heart, baby

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more<br>Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
>Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you<p>

You know its true everything I do,

Oh, I do it for you, everything I do, darling  
>And we'll see it through, oh we'll see it through<br>Oh yeah  
>Look into your heart<br>You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for  
>Oh yeah<p>

I'll be there, yeah  
>I'll walk the wire<br>Oh, yeah  
>I'm going all the way, all the way, yeah…<p>

Everything I do…I do it for you!"

"We just want to say please don't leave us."

"There's something else we wanted to tell you. But give us a second okay." They nodded their heads. I grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged her into the bathroom and closed the door.

"We can't do this now."

"Yes we can."

"We have no rings."

"Yes we do."

"What do you mean?"

"The ring around your neck.

"My mom's ring?"

"Yes, that ring would mean more to Brittany. Then anything you could buy from the store."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"What ring are you going to use." She showed me this beautiful 24 kt gold platinum diamond ring.

"Well I came over to talk to you. You made me see that I was wrong and I couldn't live without her in my life. So before I went home, I went to Kay Jewelers and I brought her this. I wasn't going to give it to her until we got to New York. But since I fucked up royally I need to do this now. So I packed it, because I knew I was going to fuck up. So come on S let's get engaged."

"Q…I knew you had the hots for me. But I'm in love with Brittany."

"Oh go fuck yourself. I don't want you. 1 I've already had you and 2 I'm in love with Rachel."

"Please you know you wants on this."

"You're insane now let's go before I decide to kill you."

"Whatever, bitch." I said joking…

"Brittany needs award for dealing with your ass every day."

"Yeah well I could say the same about Rachel. But I'm not."

"I hate you so much. You know that right?"

"I love you too Q." She rolled her eyes and we walked out the bathroom, and seen Brittany and Rachel passed out of the couch. So Quinn slipped the ring back in her pocket and picked up Rachel and carried her to their room. As I did the same thing to Brittany….

"There's always tomorrow S." Quinn shouted at me before entered our rooms.

"Yeah I know Q good night."

"Good night S." With that being said I kicked the door shut and placed Brittany on the bed and undressed her slowly and carefully. I then went back into the living room to grab our bags and I see Quinn doing the same thing.

"Good Luck tomorrow S… So are we going to do the proposals together?"

"Yeah we are and good luck to you too Q." Then I grabbed our bags and went back into my room. I undressed and put on some boxers and a wife beater and I put Brittany's PJs on. I then cuddled up beside her and went to sleep…Oh what a long day we have ahead of us tomorrow. I just pray she says yes…

~Quinn's P.O.V~

Once I got back into the room. I quickly undressed and put on a wife beater, and since I only slept with my boxers on anyways. I slowly undressed Rachel and put her pajamas on. Making sure I don't wake her up. So okay I'm going to propose to tomorrow, I just hope she says yes. I'm starting to think that maybe Rachel's pregnant or maybe she wants to have a baby now…Well we will see tomorrow. I cuddled up behind Rachel… 'God please let her say yes!' I said to myself as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the proposal is tomorrow. Do you think Brittany and Rachel should tell Santana and Quinn there secret before or after the proposal. I thinking after when there alone. But what do you guys think? Will they say yes? Will things be good between our girls? Or could this be a recipe for disaster? Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the extra long wait. 3 months is a very time to wait for an update and I'm sorry about that. I had start college and not to mention I was dealing with personal issues. But anyways I hope you like this chapter. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn P.O.V<p>

The next morning

So I wake up early, and I make Rachel breakfast in bed. I truly without a shadow of a doubt fucked up. I have never seen Rachel so hurt in my life. I'm hoping my breakfast in bed and my proposal will make everything I wrong okay. Because I really have no idea what I did wrong. But I know it was something bad. So I walk into the kitchen and makes her a vegan breakfast and when I was done. I turned everything off and put everything up and walked into our bedroom suite where my beautiful angel laying there fast asleep. I walked over to her...

"Rachel honey wake up." She opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"Quinn we need to talk."

"I made you breakfast in bed."

"Thanks. Quinn I um ..."

"You what?"

"I can't be with you anymore. I just feel like we are moving in different directions. We need some space from each other. " my heart breaks into a million pieces and tears start falling out of my eyes.

"Rachel ... I ... Please don't leave me." I got down on my knee's and shallow my pride and I begged her and ...

"Quinn I just can't." I stand up and the blue Tiffany's box fall out of my pocket along with a note without my knowledge.

"Are ... You ... Sure?"

"Yes." She said quietly

"Okay. I'm going for a walk." I walked out of our room and was on my way out the door, when Santana grabbed my arm.

"Quinn what's wrong. I thought you were proposing to Rachel." The tears started up again.

"Before I even propose she broke up with me. I came in with breakfast. She said we need to talk then she said she can't be with me anymore." Santana held me tightly as I cried. I pulled away from her and wiped my tears, and said...

"I'll be back later. I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later."

"Q I don't think..."

"I can't be around her right now."

"Okay. Please come back soon."

"I will." Then I walked out so much for asking her to marry me. She don't want to be with me at all. I guess I spent $49,765.00on a diamond engagement ring for nothing. I reached in my pocket, and the ring wasn't there.

'Great I lost the ring.' I said out loud. How can this day get any worst for me? I keep walking and I stop at a red light. When it turned green I began it walk across the street, and out of no where this smart car turns the corner hits me and I fly a couple feet in the air and slam back on the ground hard. I suddenly black out.

Santana P.O.V

I walked into Quinn and Rachel's room and found Rachel sleep.

"Wake the hell up." I yell at her.

"What do you want Santana?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you break up with Quinn?"

"That's none of your business. Why don't you go and worry about why Brittany isn't talking to you."

"Okay first don't you ever speak to me like that again before I come over there beat your ass, and second this is my business. Quinn is like a sister to me and I won't have her getting her heart broken, because her girlfriend is too damn stupid to understand that she loves her more then the air she breathes in. Third Brittany and I make be having some trouble right now, but you don't worry about it we will make it though this."

"She don't want kids."

"Right now is what she said. She doesn't want kids right now. But can you honestly with your whole heart tell me if you told Quinn you were pregnant right now that she would leave you?"

"No. "

"Quinn has been through way to much to be dealing with this shit. She's so hurt right now, she told me she begged you, and you still left her. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I ..."

"I'm still talking here. Quinn was in love with you since freshmen year, but she was to scare of what people would think, so she dated this girl sophomore named Maria Ramirez who only wanted to sleep with her. Quinn was heart broken when she found out she was just using her. Quinn vowed to never fall in love again. Then you happened. Now tell me whats wrong with you."

"I'm pregnant. That's why I asked Quinn that question and it hurt me to hear her say she didn't want kids right now. So I broke up with her. I thought I could do this on my on."

"Rachel were all going to NY together."

"I'm sorry for what I said about Brittany."

"We still have problems. We're going to be okay. We talked this morning."

"You did? I am so sorry, when Brittany told me about her breast cancer it broke my heart. I love her like a sister I can't believe it." What? I ... I ... Did she say that right?

"Brittany has cancer?"

" I thought she told you since you guys talked."

"About getting married. We talk about getting married. How the hell is going to tell you and not me. What stage is it?"

"I think it was stage 3 I'm not really sure."

"She's dying and didn't tell me."

"You don't know." I walk out of her room and into mine.

"Brittany didn't we say we would be honest about everything?"

"Yes."

"So telling Rachel you have breast cancer was more important. Then telling me."

"Who told you?"

"Better question why didn't you tell me? Was this why you so were so pissed at me, and this why you asked me about my favorite part on your body."

"Yes."

"Brittany I love you more then anything else in this world and I ..." I was cut off when my cell phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"I need to speak with a Ms. Lopez. Santana Lopez to be exact."

"This is she. Who might this be?"

"My name is Dr. Jeremiah Cohen and attending surgeon in the ER here at Hospital de Sant Pau."

"What is this regarding doctor."

"Ms. Quinn Fabray has listed you as her next of kin. We tried to contact her parents to no availability."

"What happened to Quinn?"

"Ms. Fabray has been in a hit and run aaccident. She is now stable. But she broke her right arm and her left leg. She has a minor concussion, and sprained left wrist. She might have some memory lost. Please can you come down here?"

"Yes for sure I'm on my way."

"You know how to get here?"

"Yes I know my way."

"Great see you soon."

"Bye doctor." So when I hung up the phone and I turned to Brittany she looked confused.

"Quinn has been in an accident." With that said Brittany and I ran into the living room.

"RACHEL QUINN HAS BEEN HIT BY A CAR. WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Rachel rushed out of the room, and sat down to put her shoes on.

"Oh my God my baby." Rachel said crying.

"Calm down Rachel it's not good for the baby." Brittany said and we rushed down stairs and grab a taxis.

15 minutes later we arrived at the hospital. I ran to the information desk.

"Quinn Fabray please."

"Are you family?"

"She's my sister." I said

"Room ICU 213 bed A."

"San what's ICU?" Brittany asked as we walked in the elevator.

"Intensive Care Unit babe."

"But why is Quinn in the ICU?"

"She must be doing bad." I walked up the elevator, and when we walked into Quinn's room and seeing her hooked up to so many pubes I

just broke down and cried.

"My God Quinn you promised you would be right back. How could get your self hurt like that." Leaned my head on her hand m, and I felt her hand move.

"..." She said so I barely heard her.

"Say it again Quinn."

"Are you my sister or my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I know I have a sister, and she's Latina, I thought I had a girl too."

"Q stop playing."

"S have you to told B you love her yet, I know it's hard seeing her with Artie, but she loves you S."

"Quinn I told her I loved her during confessions week 8 months ago."

"Yay, if only I ... What is she doing here?" Pointing to Rachel.

"Rachel is hear to if you were okay."

"Where are we? This doesn't look like Lima."

"We're on vacation, the four of us."

"S thanks for inviting Rachel."

"Uh your welcome."

"Guy can you give me a minute alone with Rachel."

"Yeah come on Britt we need to talk to Q's doctor." We walked out of the room, and saw a doctor.

"Excuse me are you Quinn Fabray's doctor?"

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Santana Lopez we spoke on the phone."

"Yes oh I'm glad your here."

"Why is Quinn talking like she doesn't remember the last 8 months of her life?"

"As I said on the phone, Quinn maybe suffering from temporarily memory loss. It could happen the way her head connected with the ground with such impact has causing the part if her brain that stores memory to be blocked. It should return once you guys return home."

"How long you do think it would take for Quinn to regain her memory."

"It could be days, weeks or even months. But once you settle back into your old routines, things should progress faster."

"Thank you doctor, when can she leave?"

"In a day or so we need to run more tests."

"Oh okay."

"I have to make my rounds now, I'll be back to check on Quinn in an hour or so."

"Okay." With that said the doctor left, and Brittany and I left as well in search for the cafe. We needed caffeine and we needed it badly.

Rachel's POV

I'm sitting here in Quinn's room and it breaks my heart that she doesn't remember the last 8 months that we were together.

"Rachel I have something to tell you."

"Okay what is it?"

"I'm in love with you, and I don't care who knows it."

"I love you too."

"You do seriously. Wow will you be my girlfriend?" I put my head now and begin to cry.

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"I broke up with you early this morning." She looked shocked.

"But why? What did I do? Whatever it was I'm so so sorry please forgive me. Can I have 1 more chance?Or have I already used my chances up?"

"You really can't remember anything that happened?" She shakes her head no.

"Sorry all I remember is having a sister who's a Latina. Being love with you."

"Well I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Wow that's amazing... It is mine right?"

"Yes Quinn."

"Wow that's super cool."

"You're happy about this?"

"Yeah so happy...SANTANA." Quinn yelled and Santana came rushing back into the room.

"Q are you okay what's wrong?"

"I'm having a baby with Rachel. How awesome is that."

"Very awesome Q. Can't wait to spoil the little guy or girl."

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to be with Santana."

"I'll fix it honey."

"Okay sis."

"Hey Rachel let me speak to you outside for a second please."

"Sure okay San. I'll be right back Quinn." She nodded her head and I went outside to talk with Santana.

~Quinn's P . O. V~

I wonder what I did to make Rachel break up with me? Maybe I was an ass to her. What did I do wrong. My thoughts where interrupted when Rachel came back into the room.

"Rachel please know what ever I did I'm sorry okay. I'll tell my parent when we get home. So everyone will know I'm not ashamed of you or our baby. I will tel everyone in Glee club, please let me be the woman in your life that makes everything better, let me your leading woman. Rachel you are it for me. Please be my girlfriend I can't imagine my life without and I don't want to because its not a life worth living if I'm not with you. Can I have 1 last chance?" Oh no she's crying not a good sign.

"Yes okay 1 more chance." I smiled and grabbed my phone from desk drawer and called my parents. I plan living up to my promise.

"Honey who are you calling?"

"Hold on babe got to make a call."

On the phone

"Hello?"

"Mom I'm in love with Rachel and were having a baby together and I don't what you have to say about it."

"Quinn I don't give a damn okay, I stopped being your mother the moment you moved in with your dyke girlfriend and her fairy odd parents."

"What are you talking about I don't live with Rachel."

"Don't ever call here again." Then she hung up and I looked at Rachel with a confused look on my face.

"Rachel am I staying with you?"

"Yes they threw you a couple months ago. Finn outed you, because I broke it off with him."

"You left Finn for me, so he told my parents and they kicked me out and now I'm staying with you and your dads right?"

"Yes not to mention Santana and Brittany."

"They were kicked out too?"

"Not Brittany but you mind as well say she lives with us, because she's here everyday most of the nights."

"So they disowned me for being gay?"

"I'm sorry Quinn, but yeah."

"It's cool baby all I need is you and my sister and of course Brittany."

"That's sweet baby."

"Why did you break up with me?"

"I thought that you didn't kids, because of the way you reacted on the plan when I asked how would you feel if I were pregnant, and you said mad, over whelmed, stress and something else that I can't remember."

"I'm very sorry if I hurt your feeling in any way, but I'm so happy your having my baby. I also can't wait to aaahear back from NYU. I hope we end going to NY together."

"Baby we are going to NY Brittany and I got into NYADA. Santana got into law school and you got into medical school."

"Awesome can you lay with me, I'm tired."

"Sure."

"Will you still love me in the morning?"

"Forever and ever babe." Rachel said as she kissed my lips and laid in my arms as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it and next chapter will be dealings with Santana and Brittany and the cancer.**


	19. Author's Note 2

To my loyal readers,

I know this is not update. But I felt it was time I let you all know whats going on. I never wanted to be the writer that would update once a upon a time. I have been going through a lot of personal and emotional things in my life. But to update really soon. I can't begin to express how sorry I am for making all of you wait for an update. I love how passionate you all are about my stories. Their is more to come. A lot more that I can promise you. If you can be patient with me, I would really be grateful. However, then if hat you cannot wait for any longer, I would like to say thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I love you and I will update all my stories, before 2013 is over and done with.


End file.
